


Forbidden Love

by fanficshiddles



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crimson Peak, D/s, F/M, Outsider - Freeform, christian - Freeform, sir thomas sharpe - Freeform, thomas sharpe - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a handsome outsider comes to Eliza's small town, her whole world is turned upside down. But everyone warns her of this mysterious man, will she listen to their warnings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tall, dark and handsome.

That was every girl’s dream man, right? For me it was no different. However, this tall, dark and handsome man I had in mind kept coming to me in my dreams.

It had only been the past week I had dreamed of him. I could never focus in on details. All I could remember was he had long black hair, was very tall and broad. He also had lovely blue/green eyes. The other thing that I could make out in my dreams, was his hands. He had lovely big hands and long fingers.

In every dream he would appear at the bottom of my bed and just stand there, watching me. I had no idea what it meant. But that’s all that would happen in these dreams.

The first night I had woken up screaming because of it. Because let’s face it, a man at the end of your bed was scary. Even if he was handsome. Though my parents had come running through to my room to see what was wrong. I had lied and said it was a nightmare where I was being chased by a wolf.

You see, my parents were very strict. In fact, most people of the town were. It was a sheltered place. Everyone that grew up here tended to stay here. Very few left. When they did, they never came back. Not even to visit family.

Everyone attended church on Sundays and my family was the type that prayed every night and every meal time. I myself, wasn’t sure whether I believed in god or not. But one thing I did know, was that I didn’t belong here. Not really. I wanted to see the world and travel. Explore new places, do new things. Something exciting. But no, I was stuck here in this town. Every girl here was expected to just grow up, marry and then become a good house wife. I didn’t get to take any exciting classes in school. I had left 2 years ago and was now just shadowing my mother basically. It was incredibly boring.

‘Eliza, young Edward is coming round for dinner tonight. Make sure you clean up and put on a nice dress.’ Mother said to me as I came downstairs.

Great. I couldn’t stand Edward. He was a stuck up snob. He was so boring aswell and immature.

‘Yes, Mother.’ I sighed.

‘Eliza, you know Edward is a well-mannered man. He is from a rich family and is going to follow on in his father’s footsteps. You would do well with him.’

‘You know I don’t like him, mother. Please don’t play match maker again.’ I pleaded.

‘Go to the shop for me and get some milk and eggs. I’m going to make a nice pudding for after dinner.’ Mother said to brush off the subject.

She gave me some money and I made my way to the shop. I was glad to get out of the house, even if it was just to the shop up the road. Though little did I know that this trip to the shop would be the start of my life…

I had just picked up some milk and a couple of other things when I turned around and walked straight into someone’s back, causing me to drop everything to the floor. Luckily and god knows how, the milk didn’t burst everywhere.

‘Oh my, I’m so so sorry, Sir.’ I rambled out quickly as I crouched down to gather my stuff.

'That’s quite alright, miss. Here, let me help you.’ The man said.

But I felt frozen to the spot. This mans voice was incredibly smooth and velvet sounding. And when he crouched down to help me, I felt my breathing hitch.

He was beautiful.

He also looked a lot like the man I had been seeing in my dreams. Tall, dark and handsome… Very very handsome indeed.

He caught eye contact with me and he smiled widely at me as he handed over my last item. I felt the tips of his fingers lightly brush mine as he gave it to me and I was sure I felt a spark.

'Th… Thanks.’ I squeaked out as I quickly stood up straight.

'You’re welcome.’ He said smoothly as he stood up straight aswell.

Oh wow. He was indeed very tall. He towered over my small 5'3 frame.

'What is your name?’ He asked me.

'Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Eliza.’ I smiled.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Thomas.’ He said as he put his hand out.

I put my hand in his to shake, but he surprised me by bringing my hand up to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles. That made me blush as his lips felt soft against my skin.

That was the first time a man had actually touched me. 

In fact, aside from my father, the priest and the odd other man from the village such as the shop keeper, I never really spoke to any men or made contact with them at all. Boys that were my age, yes I spoke to plenty of them, like Edward. But they were just that, boys. Immature boys.

This was new to me and very exciting. Thomas was definitely not from here. I had never seen him before and his next question only confirmed that he was an outsider.

'Can you please tell me the way to the B&B? I’ve just newly arrived here and find myself rather lost.’ He smiled warmly at me.

'Oh of course. It’s just down the road from here and the second turning to your right. You can’t miss it.’ I said as I pointed out the window and down said street.

'Excellent. Thank you very much, darling. I do hope we cross paths again very soon, Elizabeth. Take care.’ The way he said my name, it just rolled off his tongue beautifully.

I watched him as he left the shop and headed down the street. I was only snapped from my thoughts when I heard someone coughing to get my attention. It was the shop keeper. He looked like he had been watching me and Thomas the entire time. That’s when I also realised I was still blushing. Wow… I had never met a man to have this effect on me before.

'You’d be best getting home.’ The shop keeper said to me.

I just looked at him, confused. But said nothing else and I left the shop.

As I walked home my mind was constantly on Thomas. He was different to everyone else here. For one he was incredibly good looking and that was something that was very rare here. He seemed very polite too. I couldn't stop wondering what he was here for and how long he'd be staying. He was obviously staying at the Halls' B&B, so perhaps he wouldn't be here for long.

'You took your time!' Mother said as I got home.

'Sorry. I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped everything.' I said as I put the groceries onto the table.

'Oh you are clumsy. Come on, help me get dinner ready.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner the previous night with Edward had been tedious. Mother and Father kept dropping hints to Edward and I giving things a go. I was so angry at them. They knew I didn’t like Edward and that I wanted to marry for happiness and love. Not for riches and because mother and father wanted me to marry him.

But constantly in the back of my mind the whole evening was Thomas. After bumping into him yesterday, he was all I could think about. It was crazy.

‘Where is your mind today, Eliza?’ Mother chastised me as I was sat day dreaming at lunch.

‘Sorry. I was just lost in thought.’ I said as I shook my head.

‘We are going to dinner tonight at Stacey’s. Make sure you finish your chores before we go.’

‘Yes, mother.’ I said as I finished my lunch quickly.

Stacey was the owner of the B&B in town, which just so happened to be the one that Thomas was staying at...

 

I finished my chores in record time so I had plenty of time to get myself ready. I picked out a nice dress, one I usually saved for special occasions. But I was very much hoping I would see Thomas again.

‘You’re dressed nicely.’ Mother said as I went downstairs, it was nearly time to leave.

‘Oh, yeah. I haven’t worn this dress in a while, so I just thought I’d wear it.’ I smiled and shrugged.

‘That’s our ride here.’ Father said as he came inside.

We went and got into the carriage. My parents insisted on a carriage as they said they never liked walking home in the dark, even though it wasn’t far at all. I was sure it was just because they liked to have a few glasses of wine with dinner.

We arrived at Stacey’s and for some reason I had butterflies in my stomach. When we went inside I looked around to see if there was any sign of Thomas, but there wasn’t. Not until we walked through to the dining room, and as I passed by the lounge, I saw him.

I nearly stopped walking as he looked up and made eye contact with me. His lips curled into a smile and he nodded his head in acknowledgment to me. I felt my cheeks burn, I wasn’t entirely sure why.

I carried on walking to join everyone in the dining room. My stomach was still filled with butterflies and my heart was racing a little faster than normal. Why did this man have such an effect on me?

‘Are you alright, Eliza? You look a little flushed?’ Stacey’s husband, Dan asked me.

‘Yes, thank you. Just a little warm.’ I smiled.

‘I hope you’re not coming down with anything.’ Father said.

‘No, I’ll be fine.’ I assured him.

Conversation started and it was incredibly boring. After we finished our main course the conversation turned to about the upcoming play that was being held at the church in a few weeks’ time. I unfortunately had been dragged into it to sing. Everyone said I had the most beautiful voice in town. I did enjoy singing, but definitely not the type of songs I was being made to sing in the play. It was too boring and church like for me.

‘Have you done much practicing with the band for your part?’ Dan asked me. I quickly had to zone back into the conversation.

‘A little. I know all the words for the song.’ I said.

‘Good. You should practice with the band though, to make sure it’s all in sync.’ Dan said.

‘I know. I just… I don’t feel like it’s a good song for me. Or the play.’ I said boldly.

‘Don’t be ridiculous. Of course it is.’ Mother said.

‘I just think there is better song choices for it. Something a bit more… I don’t know, something more upbeat?’

‘Of course not. The song choice already is perfect for it.’ Mother dismissed me quickly.

I sighed silently and that’s when I spotted him again. I could see him outside the dining room down the hall. He was stood just outside of the lounge, looking my way. He smiled again once I made eye contact with him. Then he carried on out of view.

‘Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Eliza?’ Father asked.

‘Yes, Father. Just feeling a bit warm again.’ I said.

‘Why not go out into the garden for some fresh air. The door is open, just down the corridor and to your left.’ Stacey told me.

‘Thank you.’

I headed outside and was glad of the fresh air. It did make me feel better and cool me down a bit.

‘Good evening, Elizabeth.’

I felt a shiver run straight down my spine as I heard his voice from behind me. I turned around and gasped a little when I saw him. Thomas.

‘Good evening.’ I smiled as he walked over to stand next to me.

‘It’s lovely to see you again. If I may be so bold to say, you look beautiful.’ Thomas said with a big smile.

‘Thank you.’ I blushed.

‘So I see you found the place ok yesterday?’

‘Indeed I did. Thanks to your directions.’ He chuckled.

‘It’s not exactly difficult to navigate around this town, to be honest. It’s pretty small.’ I said.

‘Maybe so. However I am still grateful to you.’ Thomas said. He was very charming, his smile was wonderful too.

‘Why are you not inside with the others?’

‘I was just needing a bit of fresh air. It’s quite warm inside.’ I started to feel my cheeks burning again simply from speaking with Thomas.

‘Eliza, are you ok?’ Mother called to me from inside.

‘I’m fine, mother. I was just coming back in.’ I shouted back quickly. She stopped before she came out the door and turned to go back to the dining room, happy with my response.

‘Don’t be long.’ She called.

‘I best be getting back inside.’ I said to Thomas. He nodded and smiled.

‘I’m sure we shall cross paths again soon, Elizabeth. Take care.’ He said as he took my hand and kissed the back of it again.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t see Thomas again that night. It wasn’t until a few days later that I met him again.

I was on my way home from church with my parents, when we simply passed him on the street.

‘Good morning, Elizabeth.’ Thomas said as tilted his hat to me.

‘Good morning, Sir.’ I smiled at him.

‘Oh… These are my parents, Felicity and Harold Dennings.’ I introduced them.

‘Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Thomas Sharpe.’ He said as he held his hand out.

My parents both shook his hand warily. He was an outsider, so of course they would be cautious of him.

‘Nice to meet you. How do you both know each other?’ Father asked.

‘I bumped into him the other day at the shop. Then I gave him directions to the B&B.’ I said, deliberately skipping the meeting we had when we were round there for dinner. As it was indecent for a young lady to be alone with a man. Especially one she didn’t know.

‘Ah, our friends own the B&B. It’s wonderful isn’t it?’ Mother said.

‘It is indeed. I’m very glad to have found this wonderful town, it’s fascinating.’ Thomas said with a big smile.

I could tell he was putting on a charm. But it was certainly working on my mother anyway.

‘What brought you here?’ She asked.

‘Work, m’lady. I am an inventor and I have some ideas I want to run by Mr Valentine.’ Thomas said proudly.

Mr Valentine was the owner of the workshop down the road. He had many inventions and was the one that would fix anything in town that was broken. He was very successful and was known to take on interns or give loans out for ideas from other inventors to help them on their way.

‘Interesting. You should join us for dinner tonight, if you’re free?’ Father said.

That shocked me a little. Why were my parents being so kind towards this stranger? Not that I was complaining, it was just odd. Especially for them.

‘I would be honored.’ Thomas said with a grin.

 

I was rushing around the house with mother to get the place tidied for Thomas’ arrival. That’s when I discovered what her motive behind the whole thing was.

‘He seems well educated, polite and wealthy enough. Perhaps he may be a good suitor for you.’ Mother said.

I was shocked. She had actually thought of someone else instead of Edward. That was certainly strange. Thomas was more intriguing than Edward, better looking too of course as Thomas was very handsome indeed. He was a man after all. But he would have no interest in me. I was still young.

‘He seems a bit old for our Eliza. We also know nothing of him, whether he is of the same beliefs or not.’ Father said and mother nodded in agreement.

‘Which is why tonight we find out everything about him.’ She said with a smile.

Great. They were playing match makers again.

I put on one of my best dresses for dinner and it was soon time for Thomas to arrive. I found myself really nervous and butterflies were in my stomach again.

When there was a knock on the door, I was sent to answer it. Knowing it would be Thomas. I nearly lost my breath when I opened the door and gazed upon him. He looked incredibly handsome in the suit he was wearing. I found myself blushing as I noticed him glance quickly up and down my body. That was indecent of a man to do, but I found myself not really caring.

‘Evening, Elizabeth. I must say, you look breath taking.’ He said charmingly as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

‘Thank you.’ I squeaked. ‘Please come in.’ I said as I stood to the side to let him in.

Father and Thomas sat down at the table while I helped mother prepare the food. It was nearly ready, there was just a few more things to be done.

‘So, Thomas. Where is it you reside?’ Father asked him.

‘Originally from London, Sir. But I’ve found my home is wherever I lay my head at night. I travel you see, so I’m never in once place for more than a year or so.’

My ears picked up at what he said. He’s well traveled? Oh how I would love to travel. To see what there was out there other than just this boring old town. But I knew my parents would not like that. And I was right as I seen mother glance to father and frown.

‘You travel? That sounds exciting. Where’s the best place you’ve been to?’ I asked excitedly as I turned to face him.

His face seemed to light up as I asked and his attention was fully on me when he responded.

‘I’ve just returned from Italy and it is by far the best. The food is to die for and so is the night life. It is fantastic. However my dream is to travel further east. Such as Russia, China and one day even Australia. I just need to sell more of my inventions first to fund the trips.’ Thomas said excitedly as he beamed with happiness.

‘Where do you keep your inventions? You must have a home somewhere?’ Mother asked him.

‘I do. I have a home in Cumbria that was passed down to me from my parents. I keep all my inventions there, aside from the ones I need to take with me. I’m hardly ever at home, only between travels really.’ He explained.

‘So what brought you here?’ I asked. I was really curious as it was a small town and not very popular for tourists at all. As it was not the friendliest to outsiders.

‘To meet Mr Valentine. It was always my father’s dream to work with him. Unfortunately he passed away a few years ago, so never got the chance. I wanted to wait until I had some great ideas for inventions before going to him. I really hope to get the chance to work with this wonderful man or at least get some advice from him. He is the best in the world from what I’ve heard and seen of his work.’ Thomas smiled.

He clearly knew what he wanted in life. He was free aswell which made me jealous. I would love to be able to travel like he does. It sounds wonderful.

Soon mother and I had finished preparing the food and we were all sat around the table, ready to eat. I was opposite Thomas, next to mother while father was next to Thomas. 

Father started off with a prayer to god before our meal. I couldn’t help myself during it but to open an eye to look over at Thomas. To my surprise he had his hands clasped on front of him to be polite, but was not praying. He had both eyes open and was watching me rather intently. He grinned at me when I peeked at him, and winked at me. That made me blush again and close my eye quickly.

He certainly was not like anyone around here. He was new, exciting and different. Nobody had ever winked at me before. It was, odd.

‘Now let us eat.’ Father finally said.

We tucked into our dinner and found out some more about Thomas. He was 32 and had been travelling since he was 19. I was only 20 so that gave me some hope that one day I could travel aswell.

‘You are a Christian, right?’ Father asked him.

‘No, Sir. I do not believe in any religion or god. I believe that if there was a god, there would be no suffering in this world. I’m one that believes in evolution and science.’ Thomas said confidently.

I felt my stomach drop. That would be the last straw for my parents. They were very religious and didn’t believe in giving others that weren’t a chance. It was the Christian way in their eyes or no way. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not pleased at all. So I quickly jumped in to change the subject.

‘Do you have any siblings?’ I asked him.

‘I have a sister, called Lucille, she lives in Scotland. She’s not one for travelling, prefers to stay in once place.’

‘I would give anything to see the world. It must be so fascinating. The different cultures, the food, the land.’ I said with a sigh.

My parents glared at me and I realised what I had said. Oops. But Thomas smiled widely at me, his eyes were sparkling as he did so. It made me feel warm inside.

‘Perhaps you could come with me on my travels someday.’ Thomas said.

I felt a rush of excitement shoot through me at the thought of travelling with Thomas.

‘Oh, that would be wonde’ I was cut off by father speaking.

‘She will be too busy here practicing to be a good house wife for her husband.’ Father said abruptly.

‘You’re engaged?’ Thomas asked me. I was sure I seen a hint of disappointment on his face, but I wasn’t sure.

‘No, I’m not. Father is just being presumptuous.’ I said in a low tone, trying not to get too angry.

‘Ah, I see. Is that what you want to do with your life?’ Thomas asked me.

‘Not at all.’ I said, much to my parents’ horror.

‘I would love to travel, it’s a dream of mine. I want to do something with my life. I’m not entirely sure what though. I do enjoy singing and would perhaps like to pursue that if I could.’ I said.

‘You sing?’ Thomas asked.

‘Yes, for fun more than anything. But it would be amazing to do as a career. But I fear I’m not good enough for that.’

‘You can do anything you put your mind to.’ Thomas smiled.

My parents were so angry with the conversation that I thought they were going to combust.

‘Nonsense now, Eliza.’ Mother chastised me.

‘I would very much like to hear you sing sometime.’ Thomas said.

‘Really?’ I asked.

‘Really really.’ Thomas chuckled.

‘Well I am singing in the church play next week. There’s still tickets available if you’d like to come along?’ I asked, hopeful.

‘Now, Eliza. Mr Sharpe has already claimed how he’s not religious.’ Father started.

‘I would be delighted to go along to hear you sing.’ Thomas said sharply with a big smile. He glanced to father briefly then back to me.

 

Even though we had made pudding, mother done a good job of hiding it. So that dinner was over with sooner. When Thomas left, I didn’t want to speak to my parents as they had been so horrible towards him, especially nearer the end. So I had went upstairs and into my room. I was so angry with how they had treated him. He was a kind and gentle soul, I could tell. And I was normally very good at reading people. Just because he lived differently from us, they decided he had to be an outsider. It was so unfair.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days since the dinner with Thomas. I felt so bad with how my parents had treated him. He had even sent a letter round to us, thanking us for our hospitality. How kinder could he get? Father had just said nasty things about him, and mother threw the letter into the fire to be burned. But I grabbed it out when her back was turned before she had a chance to light it. I hid the letter in my bedroom and read it over a few times. He had the most beautiful hand writing. I found myself fantasizing slightly about his hands.

What was happening to me?

Father and Mother had said how I should stay away from him. That he was no good for me at all. But how could I stay away from the man that had me so intrigued. The only person that could cause my heart to race. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, which I knew he wouldn’t, I wanted to see him as much as I possibly could.

I waited until father was out to work and mother went to lunch with her friends. Then I grabbed my coat and made my way down the road to the B&B to see Thomas. I found Stephanie and asked if Thomas was around.

‘I think he is down at the library. Why are you looking for him?’ She asked me curiously.

‘I just wish to speak with him, is all.’ I said.

I hated how everyone liked to know everyone’s business. God I hated this town more and more each day.

I went back out into the cold and quickly walked to the library. Stephanie was correct, Thomas was indeed there. My stomach started to churn as I laid eyes on him. He was deep in thought as he had a book open on front of him. He was taking notes aswell.

‘Mr Sharpe?’ I said quietly as I approached him, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up as he heard me and he smiled.

‘Hello, Elizabeth.’ He stood up to take my hand into his. He gave me the usual kiss on the back of my hand, that caused my body to tremble slightly and my heart to race.

‘I hope I’m not interrupting you, I wish to speak to you if you have time?’ I asked.

‘Of course. I always have time for you.’ He winked at me as he pulled out a chair for me. ‘Please, sit.’

‘Thank you.’ I said as I sat down.

He was such a gentleman.

‘I want to apologise for how my parents were acting the other evening. It was very rude of them. But you see, they aren’t used to people that aren’t from this town.’ I said.

‘No need for you to apologise, darling. I was simply happy to be in your company.’ He said with a charming smile.

‘I’m glad… However they were out of order. They are so stuck in their ways. This whole town is.’ I sighed.

‘Yes, that is very apparent. Everyone in this town indeed, apart from you.’ Thomas said. ‘You, my dear, are different. You’re special, I can see it. You know there is so much more to it than just this town. You don’t want to fall into the same routing as everyone here and just be a good house wife. You have passion and dreams. It is so refreshing to see.’ Thomas continued.

‘Yes. I do… I feel like I don’t fit in here at all. Like I’m trapped. It’s quite horrible.’ I sighed.

‘But you don’t have to be trapped. You can leave.’ Thomas said as he reached over and put his hand on top of mine softly.

‘I… I can’t leave. I don’t have any money or anywhere to go.’ I said quietly.

His thumb slowly stroked over my skin. It felt heavenly and also dirty at the same time. This was not how a man and woman should be acting. Especially when they hardly knew one another.

‘I’m sorry, I best be going. I just wished to apologise for their behavior.’ I said as I stood up quickly and gathered myself together.

‘Elizabeth.’ Thomas said rather firmly as I had turned to go. I stopped and looked back round to him.

‘I’m always here if you ever wish to talk.’ He said.

I nodded politely as I replied. ‘Thank you… Good day, Mr Sharpe.’

‘Good day, Elizabeth.’

Even though I knew it was wrong, oh so wrong. Why did I feel so attracted to this man? Why did he have this effect on me? I was in trouble, deep trouble.

 

It was the morning of the play and I was so incredibly nervous. My stomach was twisting and I felt like I was going to be sick. But I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. I never usually got nervous for church plays… But the difference this time was that Thomas would maybe be there. 

And he was there. 

Front row. 

Which made me even more nervous as I took up stage with the choir. I sang along with everyone and it went well. But then it was time for my solo part and I was yet to make eye contact with Thomas. I was too nervous to do so.

I stepped to the center of the stage and started to sing. Halfway through the song, I finally got the courage up and glanced to Thomas. He smiled when we made eye contact. Then he winked at me when I was finished my piece, which only made me blush like crazy. 

After the play there was a small buffet held next door in the local hall. Everyone spoke to me and told me how great I sounded. I was very pleased with how it had went. But the best praise was when it came from Thomas…

He found me and took my hands into his as he spoke. 

‘That was wonderful, darling. You have such a beautiful voice, I was captivated right from the beginning. You have a very special talent there.’ He said honestly. 

I felt my heart soar at his words and my hands tingled at his touch. I could see people staring at us and whispering. It was very odd behavior after all. But I found I didn’t really care anymore.

'Thank you so much. I’m glad you were able to come along.’ I blushed. 

'I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.’ He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week since I'd done the performance for the church play. I'd not seen or heard from Thomas in a while. So I had deliberately went to the library in hope to see him.

I had only been sat 'reading' a book for about 10 minutes when I heard someone walk over towards me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, as it was Thomas. He smiled back at me and kissed my hand as usual.

'May I join you?' He asked as he motioned to the seat next to me. I nodded and then he sat down. 

'How are you, Elizabeth?' 

'I'm well, thank you. You?' 

'Much better now I've seen you again.' Thomas grinned. 

He sure was a charmer. I couldn't help but wonder if he was like that with all the ladies. 

'What are you reading?' He asked.

'A piece of fiction about a serial killer. It's fascinating.' I said. 

He looked surprise when I showed him the cover of the book. 

'I didn't have you down as someone who liked those kind of stories?' 

'Oh yes. Much more exciting than the boring romance books. They're all the same, a prince comes along and saves the damsel in distress from a dragon. Blah blah.' I said as I pulled a face. 

Thomas laughed and nodded in agreement with me. 

‘Have you ever watched a film?’ He asked.

‘What’s a film?’ I asked him. I had never heard of the word.

‘I take that as a no then. God this town really is living in the past.’ He said as he shook his head.

‘What do you mean?’ Now I was even more confused. What did he mean?

‘Nothing, it doesn’t matter just now. One day, I shall show you what a film is.’ He smiled. Then he quickly moved on and changed the subject.

'I've been meaning to speak with you about your performance at the church. You're in the choir, yes?' 

'Yes, I am.' I nodded.

'As I said before, you have such a beautiful voice. You're very talented. However, I feel you're restricted with the type of songs you sing at choir. Have you ever tried singing some pop or indie kind of music?' Thomas asked me. 

'I... Well I agree the kind of music I'm doing now doesn't really suit me. I... Actually, can you keep a secret?' 

'Of course, darling. Anything you tell me will be in confidence.' 

'Can you meet me tomorrow at mine? Midday.' I asked as I tried to keep myself calm.

'Sure.' Thomas agreed. 

 

So midday the following day, father was working and mother was out again with her friends. Right on time Thomas knocked on the door. I let him in and then I felt a little anxious. I was allowing a man into my home while I was alone. This was beyond sinful what I was doing. If my parents found out they'd no doubt disown me.

'Wait here, please.' I said to Thomas as I went upstairs to my room. 

I wasn't wanting to let him in to my room as that would definitely be too far. But I grabbed what I was needing from my secret place under a floor board and went back downstairs. 

'I got these from a delivery girl that used to come to the town delivering goods for people. She would get me all the new pop songs and artists’ records.' I said as I showed Thomas a few of my records I'd gotten from her. 

'If my parents found out I had these they would go crazy.' I said sadly. 

'Wow. This is great. It's a shame you have to hide them though. Do you listen to them often?' Thomas asked as he looked through the records.

'Whenever they're both out, yes. I listen and sing along. This whole town is just focused on church and ‘holy’ music. If they knew I was into pop music, I dread to think what would happen. It’s like they’re banned from the town. I've not told anyone else about these before... I've not trusted anyone enough.' I admitted. 

'I am truly honored that you trust me so much, Elizabeth.' Thomas smiled genuinely as he reached up and cupped my cheek in his warm hand. 

I was frozen for a moment, just lost in his eyes. Then I snapped out of it and stepped away a little to take one of the records from it's cover. I put it on the record player and started the music. 

'This is one of my favorites.' I said as I turned back to face Thomas. He smiled and started to sway to the music. 

'I've heard this song before. I heard it while I was in Italy, in a pub I went to.' He said as he remembered back. 

'Really? That's so cool. I so hope I can go there sometime.’

Thomas was away to say something, but I heard the front door opening. 

'Quick, upstairs.' I said as I grabbed the record off the player and rushed Thomas upstairs. 

'What's wrong?' He whispered. 

'It's indecent for a man to be in a lady's home alone. My parents would kill me if they found you here.' I whispered back. Thomas only grinned.

'Well, don't I feel sneaky.' He chuckled quietly. 

We waited at the top of the stairs till I heard mother go into the kitchen.

'Ok. I'll go down and distract her in the kitchen, you sneak out. I'm so sorry about this.' I said quietly.

'That's ok, darling. I'll see you soon.' He said as he kissed my forehead. 

That action made me blush and feel very confused. But I pushed the feelings down for now and went downstairs to the kitchen. I managed to distract mother easily so Thomas could sneak out the door. I was so relieved when I saw the door close behind him. 

That had been too close for comfort. 

 

Thomas’ POV

This funny old town was like nowhere else in the world. Certainly not anywhere I’d heard of anyway. It was definitely stuck in the past. However it seemed that small things had slipped through over time. Such as record players and really old radios...

I had no idea what the town hoped to achieve by staying in the past. It was no wonder when people left here that they never returned. But to me the place was fascinating. More so the people. Especially Elizabeth. 

She was young but she was incredibly kind and caring. She had dreams of more than this town. Also not to forget, she is the most beautiful young lady I’ve ever laid eyes on. I was falling for her, badly.

I simply had to have her.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn’t believe that Thomas nearly got caught in my home. I also couldn’t believe that he had kissed my forehead. It was just, really weird. Then there was the fact that I had shared something so secret and dear to me. Something that I had never shared with anyone else...

But there was just something about Thomas. He seemed warm and open. I just felt like I could confide in him. Even if I didn’t know an awful lot about him yet. But I desperately wanted to get to know him more.

 

I was out in the back garden tending to the vegetables that we grew. I was picking carrots out of the earth when I met him again.

‘Elizabeth.’ 

I jumped as I heard Thomas call me. I turned around to see him opening the gate and coming into the garden. He had a small parcel with him.

‘Thomas. Hello.’ I said as I stood up quickly and straightened out my skirt. Not that it made much difference, as it was covered in dirt. 

‘What brings you here?’ I asked as he walked over to me.

‘I bring good news and I also have something for you.’ He said as he passed me the small package. 

‘For me?’ I asked.

Why would he get me something? What would he get me?

‘Yes. I do hope you like it.’ He smiled.

I opened up the package a little too eagerly. But he didn’t seem to mind that. I was really confused when I opened it. I had no idea what it was. It was a small weird shaped thing.

‘I do not mean to be rude, Thomas... But what is this?’ I asked, curiously.

‘It is called a MP3 player. These are headphones. So you put these into your ear, like this.’ Thomas said as he picked up two small bud things, that were attached to what he called the MP3 player. He put them into my ears and they felt very odd.

‘Now, you can listen to music.’ Thomas pushed a few buttons and then music suddenly appeared in my ears. 

My eyes widened and I jumped slightly as it started. What was this?

‘How is this possible?’ I asked. But then I realised I couldn’t really hear Thomas as he spoke.

He took out one of the pieces from my ear and grinned.

‘You can now listen to music in your room whenever you like, and your parents won’t know a thing. When it runs out of charge, let me know and I’ll charge it up again for you.’ Thomas said.

‘What do you mean by charge it up? How do you do that?’ 

‘This town really is living in the past... I’ll show you sometime.’ Thomas smiled at me.

‘What do you mean by the past?’ I was now really confused.

‘Meet me tomorrow by the old mill. I shall show you then what I mean.’ He winked at me and turned to leave.

‘Wait, what’s your good news?’ I asked.

‘Oh, yes. I am starting an apprenticeship with Mr Valentine.’ Thomas beamed with happiness as he told me.

‘Wow, that’s wonderful news. You must be so pleased.’

‘I sure am, darling.’ As he spoke he reached his hand out to my face, he used his thumb to brush over my cheek. 

‘You had a bit of dirt on your cheek.’ Thomas smirked at my expression.

I eventually remembered to breathe again when he removed his hand from my cheek.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Thomas said before leaving.

I spent the rest of the day in my room listening to the music on the MP3 player. It was a strange thing. I had never seen anything like it before. It was like a radio but a lot smaller and well, weirder. The headphones were especially strange. But it was nice listening to music and knowing only I could hear it.

I couldn’t stop thinking about what he was wanting to show me tomorrow though. He was on about the town being in the past… But I had no idea what he meant.

 

‘Where are you going, Eliza?’ Father asked me as I was away to leave the house.

‘Just to the library.’ I lied.

‘How long will you be?’ He asked.

‘I don’t know, father. I’ve found a really good book that I’m enjoying.’ I said.

‘Why don’t you borrow it then?’ 

‘I enjoy reading in the library. Surrounded by books, and it’s nice and quiet.’ I smiled.

Father didn’t question me anymore, believing my lies. I felt bad for lying, it was really bad and if he found out the truth, he would be so angry with me.

But I knew there was no way he would allow me to go and meet with Thomas on my own. 

I was on my way up the street, heading towards the old mill where I was meeting Thomas, when I bumped into Edward.

‘Hello, Eliza. Where are you off to?’ He asked as he grinned and put his hand against the wall near my head, effectively stopping me from continuing past him. 

‘Hi, Edward. Where I’m going isn’t any of your business.’ I snapped at him.

‘Oh come now, Eliza. You seem in a hurry, must be important?’ Edward asked with a horrible smirk on his face.

That was the thing with Edward. He acted like a nice guy on front of others, but in reality, he was not a nice person to be around. He was so full of himself and thought that everyone should love him.

'Yes it is. So I’d appreciate it if you would leave me to it.’ I said as I went to move around him, but he grabbed my arm.

'Let go of me, Edward. It’s indecent to grab a lady.’ I hissed at him.

'Not till you tell me where you’re going, come on.’

I was about to say something else as I tried to get my arm free, when suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere onto his shoulder and a voice told him to let me go. Edward let me go and turned around to see who it was.

It was Thomas.

'What’s it to you?’ Edward asked as he moved away from Thomas, who towered over him and did not look pleased.

'That is no way to treat a lady. If she tells you to let go, you let go. Now leave her be.’ Thomas said firmly to Edward.

Edward didn’t argue and was clearly threatened by Thomas, as he rushed away. Thomas then turned to me and his face instantly softened.

‘Are you alright, Elizabeth?’ He asked.

‘Yes, thank you. Edward is just… Rude.’ I sighed.

‘He is indeed. Does your parents know how he truly is?’ He asked me as he put his hand gently onto my lower back, and we started to walk.

‘No, he puts on a front around them. Unfortunately. If they really knew how he was, they would stop trying to play matchmaker. I cannot stand him but they are determined he is the one for me.’ I said angrily.

‘Sorry, I am ranting.’ I said quickly.

‘Don’t be sorry. I can imagine you are frustrated. It must be horrible being told who you should be with. But I believe you will find a way to make your own choice in the matter… I certainly hope so anyway.’ Thomas said with a warm smile. 

We dropped the conversation and I allowed Thomas to lead me to the old mill. But we didn't stop there, we carried on past it and to the outskirts of town. It was quite a walk and I had never been past the stables before. I stopped walking when we had walked past them, there was a house that belonged to the stable owners, then there was a large empty space of grass. I presumed it was for the horses.

'Are you coming, Elizabeth?' Thomas asked me.

'I... I've never been this far before. What is that?' I asked as I pointed to the other side of the grass area.

'That is the train station.' Thomas said.

'Really? I didn't even realise we had one for this town.' I said.

'Yes. It's only still in use now because of the other town that sits at the other side of it.'

'There's another town just over there?' I asked, shocked. I thought we were miles away from anyone else, or that's what I had been told anyway.

‘There sure is. Would you like to go and see it?’ Thomas asked with a big grin.

‘I... I don’t know. My parents would not be pleased if I did leave town.’ I said anxiously. 

I wasn’t sure what to do. A big part of me wanted to go. But there was something that felt like it was pulling me back. Holding me there.

‘You are 21, Elizabeth. You cannot let your parents hold you back. You want to see the world, correct?’

‘I do.’ I nodded.

‘Then, why not start with what’s practically on your doorstep?’ Thomas said as he put his hand out for me to take. He looked hopeful, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I couldn’t stop a smile spreading over my own face. 

‘Ok.’ I said as I put my hand into his.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited to be leaving town. Though my stomach was swarmed with butterflies, I was that nervous. Thomas gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we walked along the path that led around the side of the open field.

This was so wrong. I shouldn’t be doing this... I shouldn’t even be holding Thomas’ hand. Never mind allowing him to take me somewhere new out of town.

‘Stay close to me, Elizabeth. As it will all be new to you, darling.’ He said as we reached the end of the field.

At the end of the field there was the train station. We crossed over the bridge that led us to the other side of the tracks. I stopped in shock at what I saw. There was a road, but instead of a horse and cart going along it there was something very odd indeed. It was metal and enclosed. It made a loud noise that sounded very weird.

‘What is that?’ I asked Thomas.

‘That’s a car. It’s the way we get around instead of horse and cart. Much more efficient in these days. Most people own one. It is more expensive to run than a horse is. But that’s the norm now.’ Thomas explained to me.

He went on to tell me more about the car and how it functions. It was so weird. Why didn’t we have cars in our town?

We crossed the road at what Thomas said was called traffic lights. That stopped the cars so that we could cross. Otherwise it wouldn’t be safe for us to do so, apparently.

As we walked down the street of the new town, there were so many differences. The houses looked incredibly different. Seeing cars instead of horses was really odd. I could hear music coming out of the pub we passed by. When people passed, they were wearing very weird clothing. Nothing like what I would wear.

The differences were endless. I noticed a lot of people walking around with some weird thing in their hands. It looked a little like the iPod that Thomas had given me. But they didn’t have the headphones.

‘What are those things that people are walking around with?’ I asked.

‘They are called mobile phones.’

‘Mobile phones?’ I asked, confused. ‘You mean like what we have on the street? But in their hands?’

‘Correct. Much smaller and easier to use. Basically everyone has one. They can also use that for internet to send emails. Which is like letters, but instant and there’s no need for hand writing it out and posting it. You can get replies within minutes. I have one but I left it in my room at the B&B. I will show you it sometime.’ Thomas said excitedly.

‘Ok…’

I was feeling very overwhelmed already at what I had seen. A bit scared too and confused. I couldn’t understand why my town wasn’t up to date with everything. Why we hadn’t moved forward in time with the rest of the world. It just didn’t make any sense and I really wanted to know why.

‘I think I’d rather go home now, if you don’t mind?’ I asked Thomas after we had walked around for about 10 more minutes.

‘Of course. Come on.’ Thomas said as we turned around and went back the way we had come.

 

When we got back to town, I felt sad. It was strange.

‘Do you want me to take you home?’ Thomas asked as he placed his hand on my back.

‘No… I can’t go home, I need time to think about things. I just have so many questions about this town now. My brain is a mess.’ I sighed.

‘Come to the B&B. We can sit in the lounge and talk. Get some food and a drink.’ Thomas suggested.

‘That sounds good.’ I agreed and allowed Thomas to lead me to the B&B.

 

When we got back to the B&B there wasn’t anyone else around, so we went to the living room. Thomas left me there briefly to go and get his mobile phone and some drinks for us.

I took the alone time to think things through. The whole town was living a lie. Did they all know we were living in the past? Surely they must know. As visitors coming here would no doubt tell them. Was it just the younger generation that was kept in the dark? It didn’t make any sense at all. But sure explained why when people left, they never came back.

Thomas came back with a drink for us both and he sat down next to me. He handed me his mobile.

‘This is a mobile. Here, let me show you how it works.’

We spent the following few hours going over how it worked. He couldn’t show me the internet as there was no, what he called, WiFi here. But he showed me what he could without it. I was in shock.

‘Why is this town so behind with everything?’ I asked him.

‘I do not know, darling. All I do know, is that when I arrived here Stephanie told me that this town is very religious in its ways. And anyone that dares to disrupt the peace here will be dealt with. I am not sure what she meant, but I certainly don’t want to cause any uproar. Perhaps everyone here just feels safer and happier with how things are. Maybe they are scared of technology. The only person here that is advanced is, Mr Valentine, he has all the latest gadgets and continues to make more. He has WiFi so perhaps someday you can come see me when I’m there and I can show you the internet.’

‘That would be nice.’ I nodded... ‘I’m sorry I’m not very talkative. I just… I don’t know.’ I sighed.

Thomas took my hands into his and rubbed his thumb over my skin. My skin felt all tingly and I blushed at his touch.

‘Do not worry, darling. I know it is a lot to take in and I am sorry for shoving all of this onto you. It’s just you are such a bright and wonderful young woman. I feel that you need to spread your wings and enjoy life. There is so much more to the world than this little town. It would be a shame for you to be stuck here for the rest of your life, unhappy. I just want to see you smile, you have such a beautiful smile.’ Thomas said as he reached up and held my chin between his fingers softly.

My lips trembled as I smiled, he ran his thumb across my lower lip. Never before had I felt such attraction towards a man. Never before had a man shown this much interest to me. It was so new to me, I wasn’t entirely sure what to do now. Especially as he leaned in towards me, his lips were so close I could feel his breath against my own lips.

‘Relax, darling.’ He whispered.

His eyes flickered from mine down to my lips as he kept a gentle hold of my chin, holding me in place. He was away to kiss me, actually kiss me, but we heard the door opening from the front of the B&B.

I jumped forwards on the sofa and sorted myself out. I tried to take deep breaths to get rid of my red cheeks. Thomas only smirked as he leaned back casually.

It had only been someone else that was staying there. They said hello to us as they passed the room and went upstairs to the bedrooms.

I stood up and turned to face Thomas, who had stood up aswell.

‘I must be going. My parents will be wondering where I am. Thank you for today, Thomas. I hope to see you again soon.’ I said quickly as I kept my eyes down, I didn’t want to make eye contact.

‘I shall see you soon, darling Elizabeth.’ He said as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

I glanced up to him briefly before rushing past him and out of the B&B.


	8. Chapter 8

My heart continued to race for the rest of the day after the near kissing encounter I had with Thomas. He was actually interested in me… ME!

I so wanted to kiss him. But I was so scared. He was not only a man, but he was very handsome and not from here. My parents would be so angry. Though what he had said to me yesterday did hit home. I didn’t want to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I wanted to be free and explore the rest of the world. Try new foods, meet new people. I couldn’t do that if I was always worried about what my parents would say.

But it was like I was stuck in a rut. A big horrible rut.

I woke up a few days after my visit to the next town with Thomas. I had decided I desperately wanted to see him again. So I was planning on waiting till my parents were out again at lunch time. But when I went downstairs, there was a letter on the doormat for me.

Dearest, Elizabeth

I will be working with Mr Valentine today. If you wish to come along to see something I’ve been working on, please feel free to do so. I would very much like to see you again too. I have taken a picnic with me, in hope that you may join me for lunch while you’re here.

I hope to see you soon. From, Thomas. x

So after reading the letter, of course I went to see Thomas at Mr Valentine’s. I lied to my parents, again, that I was going to see my friend. They believed me and didn’t question it.

I felt a little anxious as I knocked on the door of Mr Valentine’s workshop. I was glad when Thomas answered, to save any awkwardness between me and Valentine.

‘Hello, darling. So glad you could come along. Come on in.’ Thomas said as he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek, making me blush.

Thomas showed me around the workshop. He had a small work station through the back, with some inventions he was working on. But there was also some small things he had made. Which were excellent.

'I’m so glad you could come see me, Elizabeth.’ Thomas said to me as we sat down in the park, just next to Mr Valentine’s place, with our picnic for lunch.

'Thank you for inviting me.’ I smiled.

'I do have something to ask you, Elizabeth. I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out on a date this evening?’ Thomas asked me as he put his hand over my own.

I was shocked at his question and found myself blushing as I replied.

'I… I would love to.’ I smiled.

'Excellent. I will book us a table at the restaurant by the river.’ Thomas said.

'Oh, that’s an expensive place… I don’t mind elsewhere.’

'I insist, my treat of course. I want to treat you like the princess you are.’ Thomas reached up and cupped my cheek in his warm hand.

'I’m no princess.’ I said in a dismissive tone.

'You are to me, darling.’ Thomas winked at me.

We ate lunch and talked happily about anything and everything. Thomas then showed me the internet and how it worked on his mobile. It was fascinating, that there was everything you could ever need to know on there. Any questions, just ask what he called ‘google’ and it would tell you the answer.

‘This is… Incredible.’ I gasped. 

Thomas was sat right next to me as he showed me internet on his mobile. I could feel his eyes on me as I explored it. I tried to ignore him, however it was pretty difficult as I could feel his breath dance across my cheek.

‘There is so much to explore in the world, Elizabeth. This is only the beginning.’ 

 

After lunch, we went back inside and Thomas showed me some more of his inventions at his work station.

'Do you wish to try?' He asked as he handed me a screw driver and a small part of machinery he was working on.

'Uhm. Ok.' I squeaked out as he moved behind me.

I felt his body press up a little against my back, he put his arms around me and held my hands in his. I was sure I forgot how to breathe. 

'Like this.' He whispered against my ear, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. It felt rather intimate to me...

He guided my hands with his and showed me what to do. Even when I got the hang of it, he remained very close behind me. My heart was racing like crazy and butterflies filled my stomach.

‘You seem nervous, darling.’ Thomas whispered as his hands slowly stroked up both of my arms. He gently took hold of my upper arms and turned me around to face him. He was so close.

He reached his hand up to cup my cheek. Then he closed the distance between us and his lips were so close to mine, I could nearly feel his lips upon mine...

‘Wow that weather has taken a sudden turn for the worse.’ Mr Valentine said as he suddenly appeared into the workshop, oblivious to mine and Thomas’ closeness. 

I jumped backwards, embarrassed. Thomas didn’t seem overly bothered, as he just smirked. Mr Valentine was completely oblivious as he rushed over to his work station and started on something.

‘Alright, darling?’ Thomas chuckled and cupped my chin in his fingers.

‘Yes. I… I should leave you to it. I will see you tonight?’ I said as I bit my lip anxiously.

‘Definitely. I shall pick you up at say, 7?’ Thomas suggested.

‘Sounds good. I… I’m going to be brave and just tell my parents that I have a date with you. I don’t want to lie to them anymore. I don’t feel like I should lie. If they have a problem with you, then that’s their problem.’ I said with a sigh.

‘You’re brave to do it. But it’s your decision, darling.’ Thomas smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I paced my bedroom as I thought hard about what to do. I was dressed in my best dress and had done my hair nicely too for my date with Thomas. Which was in half an hour. I was trying to decide whether to tell mother and father or not. I knew they would not be happy at all. But I hated lying to them. Surely it would be better to tell them and have them be upset with me, than to continue lying…

Wouldn’t it?

I took a deep breath as I went downstairs to speak to them. They both turned and looked at me, shocked with what I was wearing, as I went into the kitchen.

‘Where are you going dressed all fancy like that?’ Mother asked me.

‘I have a date.’ Their faces lit up for a moment, obviously thinking I meant with Edward.

‘With Edward? That’s wonderful.’ Father said as he stood up and walked towards me.

‘No. Not with Edward.’ Father stopped in his tracks.

‘Who then?’ He asked, confused. But then his face dropped, as if he had seen a ghost.

‘No. Please tell me it’s not with that outsider, Thomas?’

‘It is.’ I said as I held my head up high. ‘He is a gentleman, very kind to me. He is picking me up.’

‘No. You’re not going on a date with him.’ Mother said.

‘Why not? I am not a child anymore, mother. I can date who I want to date. Do what I want. I like Thomas and he is clearly interested in me too. Edward is nothing but an idiotic boy.’ I had no idea where all my courage had come from, but I was sure glad of it.

‘He is not good for you, Eliza. He is… Evil.’ Mother said as she grabbed my arms and shook me.

‘Stop it.’ I cried out and stepped back from her. ‘He is not evil. He is a good man. I am going out with him tonight, whether you like it or not.’ I snapped and turned around quickly.

I rushed out of the door before they had a chance to say anything else or stop me. I breathed in the night air and walked down the path from the house. Just as a carriage pulled up. It was Thomas. He must have booked it for the night.

‘Good evening, Elizabeth. What are you doing outside?’ He asked as he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, as normal.

‘I told my parents about where I was going. We had a bit of a disagreement.’

‘Come on then, let’s get going. Don’t worry about them tonight.’ Thomas smiled warmly to me as he led me into the carriage.

He sat next to me after telling the coachman where to go. His thigh was pressing against mine and I couldn’t stop my cheeks from turning bright red from the contact.

‘I have something for you. I saw it today and thought of you… I just had to get it.’ Thomas said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

‘For me?’ I was shocked. He had already given me the MP3. Now something else, which actually looked like jewellery of some sort.

‘Yes, you.’ He chuckled and handed it to me.

I opened up the box and gasped as I saw what was inside. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It was a diamond studded Star on a sterling silver chain. I could not believe he would get me something like that.

‘Wow. Thomas, this must have cost so much… I, I can’t accept this.’ I said in disbelief.

‘Of course you can, Elizabeth. It is a gift to you, from me. With what I hope is the beginning of something wonderful between us. You are always on my mind, darling. I wish for nothing more than to make you happy and to be with you.’ Thomas said softly as he cupped my chin in his fingers.

I felt my heart melting completely at his words. How was he such a charmer? If I had been standing my knees would have most definitely buckled out beneath me.

‘I… I don’t know what to say.’ I said.

‘Don’t say anything just now. Apart from whether you will allow me to put the necklace on for you?’ He asked, with big puppy dog eyes. How anyone would have been able to resist them, I don’t know.

‘Yes, please.’ I barely managed to whisper out.

Thomas took the necklace and had me turn around slightly. I held my hair up to the side out of the way as he placed it around my neck. Once it was clipped on, I felt his fingers lightly brush across the back of my neck, making the hairs stand up on end. I let my hair fall back down, but only for Thomas to brush it to the side again. What I felt next had me gasp out softly, his lips pressed gently down on the back of my neck.

‘Thomas.’ I breathed out and turned around again.

‘Elizabeth.’ Thomas purred as his hand slid to cup my cheek.

‘It looks beautiful on you.’ He said as he glanced down to my necklace, then back up to my eyes.

I could get lost in his eyes easily. They were the most beautiful I had ever seen. But as he gazed into my eyes intensely, I had to look downwards. Only for him to slide his hand around to the back of my head, where he kept me still as he leaned in close. Once again I felt his breath against my lips.

This time, finally, we kissed.

He closed the short distance and his soft lips were pressed up against mine. I closed my eyes and whimpered slightly against him. His hand at the back of my head massaged my scalp as he controlled the kiss. It was soft, yet passionate. I felt fire in my body and part of me wanted more, yet another part of me was a little scared at this new feelings that bubbled up inside of me.

It felt like an eternity before he pulled back, letting me get air back into my lungs as I gasped. My eyes flew open and I was greeted with his looking back at me, checking to see whether I enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

I did.

The smile on my face obviously proved that to him. As he also broke out into a large smile. His hand at the back of my head slid round and he cupped my cheek again.

‘Beautiful.’ He murmured.

If it had not been for the abrupt halt we came to, I would have forgotten completely that we were in a carriage. On our way to a restaurant for dinner.

‘That’s us here.’ Thomas said, without taking his eyes off me.

It was like we were both in a trance, wanting more. Not able to take our eyes off one another. But we had to, as the coachman opened up the door to the carriage to let us out.

Thomas climbed out first then like a proper gentleman, he held my hand and helped me out. I smoothed my dress out to make sure it still looked fine, then I took Thomas’ arm and he led me inside.

The restaurant was busy, but it was quite small. Though Thomas had obviously came down earlier in the day to book our table, as we got the best one there. It was on the balcony, which gave us a bit more privacy, and overlooked the river that ran by the town.

There was a candle at the table and the lights were dipped low. It was all very romantic.

‘This is wonderful, Thomas.’ I said as he pushed my chair in for me, before sitting down himself.

‘I am glad you like it, Elizabeth. I want this night to be perfect, for my perfect Princess.’ He smiled.

And the night was perfect. More than perfect. There was no words at all to describe how it had been. We had talked loads and found out so much about each other. He was so easy to talk to, and by the end of the night I was even more comfortable with him.

I was on cloud nine and had never felt so happy before. It was just wonderful. I could have skipped all the way home, I was that happy. But of course, it couldn’t last.

No, not with my parents.

Thomas had taken me home and we had kissed once more before leaving the carriage. He said he would see me again very soon.

When I got inside my home, my parents were still up, clearly waiting for me, with a look of thunder on their faces. They were not happy. And I knew I was about to get into yet another argument.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Thank god you’re back!’ Mother said as she rushed over to me. ‘We were so worried.’

‘I’m fine, mother. Why wouldn’t I be?’ I asked as I shrugged her off.

‘You were out with that, awful man.’ She was absolutely disgusted, it was clealy written all over her face.

‘He is not awful. He is a lovely, kind and caring man. I had a lovely date with him.’ I turned away from my parents and I went to head upstairs to my room.

‘Do not walk away from me, young lady.’ Mother snapped at me.

I sighed and turned back around to face her. Father had moved to stand next to her. They both looked like they were about to explode with anger.

‘You are not to see that man again.’ Father said firmly.

‘No. You cannot stop me from seeing who I want to see. Besides, he is no longer just a companion… He is...’ I paused. I had to think of the right word.

I thought about saying dating, but then I knew my parents would flip out even more with that. But what was between us couldn’t be called courting, as we had already kissed. And we weren’t doing it with my parent’s blessings. But if I said anything else, they would be even angrier.

‘Courting me.’ I went with in the end.

‘No he is not. He would have spoken to us if he was courting you.’ Father said angrily.

‘Well, whatever you want to call it. We are together. We like each other. If you would just give him a chance. He may be from somewhere else, but he has been nothing but kind to me.’

‘Of course he would. He just wants one thing from you. All of them are the same. He will take what he can and then be done with you.’ Mother snarled.

‘No. He is not like that.’ I shouted back.

I didn’t want to hear anymore, so I stormed upstairs to my room. Even with my parents shouting my name to go back down, I ignored them and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I had never argued with my parents before like that. I was torn. As on one hand, I felt a little bad. But on the other hand, I just felt really angry at them.

 

The following morning I was woken to someone knocking on my door. I got up, put on my dressing gown and opened the door. It was mother.

‘Can I talk to you?’ She asked.

I was still really angry with her. But I nodded and opened the door more to let her into my room.

‘Your father and I only have your best interests at heart, Eliza. We want what is best for you.’ Mother said.

‘No you don’t. If you did, you would be happy for me to see Thomas. But instead you are trying to control my life. I don’t want to follow in your footsteps, mother. I want to live my own life.’

‘But, sweetheart, you are your own person. Everyone here is. However, it’s your duty to follow on in what we believe in. The ways of not only us, but of the whole town.’ Mother tried reasoning with me.

‘No. I want out of the boring old routine. The horrible ways that all females here are to stay at home to cook and clean for their husband. That’s not me.’ Was the last thing I said to her as I grabbed my clothes and stormed out of my room.

Once I got dressed, I left the house straight away. I didn’t want to argue anymore, I was tired from arguing. Even though my Mother did try and stop me from leaving the house, I didn’t allow her to.

To start with, I wasn’t sure where I was going to go. But my feet just carried me straight towards the B&B. Of course.

When I got there I asked Stephanie if Thomas was there, as he was not in the lounge or the kitchen.

‘Yes, he is out in the garden. Why are you spending so much time with him?’ She asked accusingly.

‘That’s none of your business.’ I said as I turned around and headed towards the garden.

It really wasn’t any of her business. Everyone in this town always wanted to know other people’s business. It was so annoying.

I stepped outside and spotted Thomas sitting down by the small burn that ran through the garden. I walked over to him and noticed he had a small bit of wood in one hand and a tool in the other. He looked to be carving something into the piece of wood.

‘Thomas.’ I said softly as I stepped into view. He looked a little shocked to see me, but he smiled.

‘Elizabeth. Good to see you.’ He slipped the piece of wood into his pocket as he stood up.

He cupped my face in both of his hands and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. The kiss was so soft, short but very sweet. It still managed to knock the wind out of me and make me blush.

‘Would you join me?’ He asked as he motioned to the grass where he was sitting.

‘Of course.’ I smiled.

Before I sat down, he took off his jacket and placed it down on the grass for me. He sat down and put his hand out for me to take. I slid my hand into his and sat down next to him. His arm went around me and I found myself leaning right in against him. He rubbed my arm up and down and it felt really nice.

‘What was you working on?’ I asked him.

‘Dam. I was hoping you hadn’t spotted that. It’s not quite finished yet, but it is for you.’ Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled it back out to show me.

He handed it to me, it was beautiful. He had carved the wood into a rose. It wasn’t quite finished, as he had said, but it already looked so beautiful.

‘Wow. This is so beautiful.’

‘I wanted to make you something by my own hands. I am glad you like it. I should be finished it by tomorrow.’ He smiled and slid it back into his pocket.

‘Did you enjoy last night?’ He asked me as I rested my head against his chest.

‘I did. It was wonderful. Did you?’ I turned my head slightly to look up at him.

‘Very much, darling.’ He grinned.

He brought his hand up and tucked my hair behind my ear. His fingers softly slid down the side of my neck and down to hold my necklace. My skin tingled from his touch and I could feel my cheeks heat up from his touch.

‘You’re still wearing your necklace.’ He grinned.

‘Of course. It is so beautiful, Thomas. I still cannot thank you enough for it.’

‘You’re very welcome, darling.’ He placed the necklace down against my skin, he ran his fingers back up my neck and up to my cheek.

‘Have I ever mentioned how adorable you are when you blush?’ His comment only made me even worse.

I laughed anxiously and glanced downwards, unsure on what to respond with. But he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head back up to look at him. His eyes locked on mine and I got lost in his eyes.

‘And you have the most beautiful eyes.’ He said softly.

I didn’t know how to respond to compliments at all. I rarely received them. This was, different.

‘Thank you… So do you.’ I whispered.

Thomas chuckled and closed the distance between us again. This time the kiss was longer. His lips gently coaxed mine to move against him. I forgot how to breathe as he controlled the kiss and slid his hand round into my hair. His fingers felt so good as they moved through my hair. I couldn’t stop my body from trembling.

‘How about we go into the lounge, it’s warmer there.’ He said as his lips hovered over my own.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked.

Thomas stood up quickly so he could put his hand out to help me up too. When I was back up on my feet, he kept a hold of my hand and was very close to me. He looked down at me and smiled.

‘I am very lucky to have met you, Elizabeth. Since that first day I met you, my life has been much brighter.’ My heart melted at his words.

‘Mine too… I mean, since I met you. Not me… Oh gosh.’ I blushed and put my head into my hand, embarrassed.

‘I know what you mean, my dear.’ He chuckled.

I heard a noise so I looked round to my left, back towards the B&B, Stephanie was stood just inside the door watching us. When she saw me looking, she quickly rushed away inside.

‘Don’t worry about her.’ Thomas assured me as he grabbed his jacket.

‘Come.’ Thomas put his hand out for me to take.

We went into the lounge and sat on the sofa by the fireplace. Thomas put on a few more logs to keep it going. Thomas sat right next to me again and put his arm over the back of the sofa where I was sat.

‘I hope your parents didn’t give you too much hassle when you got home last night?’ Thomas asked as he took my hand into his and played with my fingers.

‘A little. But they can’t stop me from seeing you, I’m not a child.’ I shrugged.

‘That you are not. They will just be trying to protect you. You are their only child. I’m sure being a daughter is only making them more protective. How about I speak to them? I might be able to talk them round, show them that I only want what is best for you.’ Thomas suggested as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

‘I don’t know. I guess it might be worth a shot. Anything is.’


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas and I had spent most of the day together at the B&B. We had lunch and also dinner there. I knew Stephanie was not pleased with me being with Thomas. But she kept quiet none the less. He was a paying customer after all.

Thomas had finished his carving for me while we sat by the fire. I really enjoyed just spending time with him. Not doing anything in particular, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. I found out a lot more about him, he told me of his travels and showed me some pictures he had taken on his phone. They all looked amazing and he promised that he would take me to each and every place one day.

The best thing was, I knew he wasn’t lying.

Once again though my lovely day was ruined when I arrived home. My parents were in the kitchen and they were very angry with me.

‘Where on earth have you been, Eliza?’ Mother hissed at me.

‘I was with Thomas today.’

‘What? Where? What did he do to you?’ Father said as he stood up from the table.

‘We just spent the day at the B&B. He didn’t do anything to me apart from make conversation. I’ve already told you both, he is a gentleman and respects me. We like each other and want to spend time together.’ I said calmly. I knew there was no point on getting angry with them again.

‘We told you to stay away from him. Why are you deliberately disobeying us?’ Mother asked, angrily.

‘I’m not repeating myself, mother.’ I sighed.

I poured myself a glass of water and just went up to my room. I was not going to be able to speak about anything else with them, as I knew they would just keep trying to talk me out of seeing Thomas.

I put my wooden rose down on my bedside table and I put the necklace there aswell. Ready to put on again in the morning. My heart was just bursting with happiness. Thomas made me feel… Alive. He made me feel like I was important. My whole life my parents, and everyone in this town, had made me feel like I was just another somebody to waste my life at home, for a husband who probably wouldn’t even love me that much and just wanted stability and a cooked meal at the end of the day.

But I didn’t want that. And it seemed to me that Thomas didn’t either. He’s the first person I’ve met that actually understands me and listens. He seems to genuinely care about me and my future. Like he wants to be a part of it.

I sighed as I climbed into bed. I knew I was falling for him. There was no doubt about it. I had a huge crush. It would be fine if only my parents approved of him, it would make everything so much easier and stop me from feeling so stressed out when I was at home.

I couldn't stop thinking about my day with Thomas. The way I'd felt when around him, it was causing my body to be a bit, weird. I was having urges. Not so good ones according to my parents and god. It wasn't good. But it was when Thomas would kiss me and touch me, even just when he touched my hand. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and down below...

It took me a while to get to sleep. But I decided that tomorrow after church I would go back in and speak to the priest, to confess my sins. That should clear me of the guilt I felt.   
  


_I sat down in the confession box and twiddled with my fingers. I had not felt this nervous before, but then I had never been to confession before._

_'What is your sins, my child?' He asked me. But his voice sounded awful like... No, it wouldn't be._

_'I have been having rather strong urges, towards a man that I am seeing. We have also committed sins. We have kissed and we have no mention of marriage or engagement.'_

_'What kind of urges have you been having?' He asked me._

_'Well I... I find him very attractive, I sometimes do wonder what it would be like if he was to sleep with me.'_

_'_ _You want this man to fuck you?'_

_'Excuse me?!' I was stunned at the priest saying that word._

_'You are a naughty girl having these thoughts.' The middle portion was suddenly slid open and I gasped._

_'Thomas!'_

_'That's right, it is me, my darling.' He said as he pounced on top of me._

_His lips were all over my neck, kissing me, as he slid his hand up my dress._

_'There is only way to fix your problem, my dear.' He growled against my skin, his hand sliding further up my thigh._

_‘Oh, Thomas.' I moaned out._

_‘That's it, darling. Moan out my name.' His hand reached up to panties and when he touched me over them, my body bucked against his hand._

_He chuckled and nibbled on my neck. His fingers teased me through the thin fabric that I found myself wishing wasn't there. My body temperature was rising dramatically and I could feel a wetness down where he was touching._

_‘Thomas... I... Oh my.' I couldn't even finish my sentence as he seemed to touch a particularly sensitive spot._

_‘That's it my girl. Enjoy the feeling. You are mine now.' He growled._   
  


I woke up suddenly and shot upwards on my bed. My chest was heaving and my forehead was dripping with sweat.

That had been some dream. I couldn't believe my mind was causing me to dream like that... But that wasn’t all I noticed. I felt uncomfortable down below and I reached down to feel that my knickers were in fact, damp. I was also feeling very tingly down there and I couldn't understand why. It had only been a dream.

I was quick to change my knickers, and I discarded the damp pair. As I couldn't risk being found out.

'Eliza, are you awake? It's time to go to church soon.' My mother called through the door.

'Yes, Mother. I'll be down soon.' I called back.

Great. Now I had to go to church. The very place where that sinful dream had taken place. There was no way I could go to confession now.


	12. Chapter 12

When we arrived at church, it felt like everyone was staring at me and whispering amongst themselves. It made me feel very uneasy.

‘Eliza.’ I heard my name being called.

I turned around and sighed in irritation as it was Edward.

‘Hi.’ Was all I said to him as I tried to dismiss him as quick as possible.

‘I wanted to invite you and your parents round for dinner tonight. My father has just received a promotion at work and wishes to celebrate.’ Edward smiled, mainly at my parents.

‘We would be delighted. That is wonderful news, Edward.’ My mother said.

I felt my stomach fill with dread. I didn’t want to spend a single second with Edward. I knew my parents would only try and get him to court me. It was ridiculous.

‘Excellent. Shall we say, 7?’ Edward suggested.

My parents agreed. Then Edward turned his attention to me and he motioned to my necklace.

‘That’s a beautiful necklace, Eliza. Where did you get it from?’ He asked.

I saw my parents look at it and they frowned. They hadn’t mentioned it yet, but I knew that they knew it was from Thomas.

‘I got it from Thomas.’ I grinned.

‘Oh… Right.’ Edward looked a little awkward as he bid us goodbye and left us.

‘You could be more polite towards Edward.’ Mother hissed at me.

‘Why? He is only ever polite to me on front of you. He is not a nice person.’ I whispered to her.

‘Nonsense. You just need to give him a chance. You are so quick to dismiss him.’ She frowned.

I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet. I tried to just ignore my parents, but it wasn’t quite so easy. They kept going on and on and on about dinner with Edward. I wanted nothing more than to just get up and leave the church. But I knew I couldn’t.

The only thing on my mind during the service was Thomas. And whether I could actually go ahead with going to confession or not once the service was over.

‘Are you ok, Eliza? You look a little pale.’ Father said after the service was over.

‘Yes, I just feel a little sick.’ I wasn’t exactly lying, as I did feel a little off color. But I wasn’t sure whether it was because I was so worried about whether to go ahead with confession or not.

‘Let’s get you home.’ Mother said.

So that made my decision about confession. As my parents would of course wonder what I was going for. When we were halfway home, we bumped into Thomas.

When I saw him, I felt my heart soar with happiness. I wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and embrace him. However we both knew that would not be suitable on front of my parents. I could tell Thomas was thinking the same thing.

‘Good morning, Sir. Ma’am. Elizabeth.’ Thomas addressed us all as he nodded his head in respect.

‘Morning.’ My mother grumbled, just to be polite more than anything.

‘Morning, Thomas.’ I smiled. We made eye contact and he smiled warmly at me. 

‘Are you alright, Elizabeth?’ He asked, concerned, as he noticed I was looking a little off color.

‘I am a little under the weather is all.’

‘We must go.’ Mother interrupted.

‘I was actually wondering whether I might have a quick word with you, Ma’am?’ Thomas asked quickly.

‘Very well.’ She nodded.

Mother and Father walked a little distance away from me with Thomas. I stayed where I was as I watched them. Thomas spoke to start with. That’s when I noticed that he used his hands a lot as he spoke. He seemed passionate about whatever he was speaking about. But that soon stopped as my parents started to speak.

I couldn’t make out what was being said, but I knew that they were very clipped with him and mean. When they were finished talking, Thomas looked round to me, his expression was unreadable. He looked a little sad as he turned away and made his way back down the street. I rushed over to my parents.

‘What did you say to him?’ I asked them angrily.

‘Nothing that concerns you.’ Father said.

‘Of course it concerns me. We are together and whatever you said to him, it sure looked to upset him.’ I shouted at him.

‘Enough, Eliza. Get home, now. You are not well and need to rest. We shall discuss this later.’ Father snapped at me.

I stormed off home without saying anything else. This was all just a disaster. An absolute disaster.

What was worse, I was actually sick when I got home. I must have caught a bug, I felt awful. The only good thing about it, was that it meant I didn’t have to go to Edward’s place for dinner.

‘Are you sure you will be alright?’ Mother asked me before they left. I was just lying on the sofa in the living room, trying to just relax and let my body recover.

‘I will be fine.’

‘Very well. We should be back before midnight.’

Mother and Father had been gone for about 2 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

‘Great. Did they forget their keys?’ I grumbled and dragged my weak self up and over to the door.

‘Did you forget your’ I stopped mid-sentence as I opened the door to find Thomas there. He was dripping wet as it was raining heavily.

‘Thomas.’ I gasped out. ‘Come in, you must be freezing.’ I let him in and shut the door behind him.

‘I waited until I saw your parents were gone. I had to see you.’ Thomas put his hand onto my cheek and leaned down to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

‘I’m ill, Thomas. So that’s probably not the best thing to do.’

‘Nothing will stop me from kissing you, my darling.’ Thomas said as he closed the distance and kissed me softly.

‘Come on, you best lie down.’

I went back to the sofa and wrapped myself up in the blankets. Thomas took off his coat and hat, then he came to join me. He sat down by me and I re organised myself so I was leaning in against him as he wrapped his arm around me.

‘If my parents knew you were here, they would be so mad.’ I said quietly.

‘I know, but they aren’t here are they?’ Thomas smirked.

‘What did they say to you this morning?’ I asked him. Thomas sighed before telling me.

‘I explained how much I care for you. How I only want what is best for you and that I would never do anything to hurt you.’ My heart melted at what he said. ‘But they were quick to shoot me down, unfortunately. Your father was adamant that I wasn’t in a position to support you properly, I am an outsider, and my life is not one that they want you to lead. He is wrong in the fact that I make a wealthy income with Mr Valentine and with my other inventions. He is however, right that I am an outsider.’

‘I’m sorry. They are not nice when it comes to people from outside of town. I… I hope it hasn’t put you off me or anything?’ I asked, nervously. I really liked Thomas and the thought of losing him, because of my parents, was horrible to think about.

‘Of course not. It takes a lot more than parents to scare me away.’ Thomas chuckled.

For the rest of the evening Thomas sat with me. He comforted me by gently stroking my hair or rubbing my back when I felt sick. He made sure I had plenty of water close by. He was looking after me better than my own parents ever did.

It had just gone past 11 and I woke up as I had fell asleep against him for a few hours.

‘Sorry, I must have dozed off.’ I said as I sat up a little. I felt a bit better than I had done earlier.

‘No worries, darling. Though I best be leaving before your parents get back. We wouldn’t want them to hate me anymore than they already do.’

‘Yeah I guess.’ I looked downwards, sad that he was having to leave.

‘Hey.’ Thomas said as he gripped my chin gently and tilted my face upwards. ‘I will call in tomorrow to see how you’re doing, ok?’ He smiled.

‘Ok.’ I nodded.

‘Sleep well, my darling.’ He said as he kissed my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

I was feeling a lot better the following day, still not eating too well, but better nonetheless.

‘I do wish you had been there last night. Edward was looking very dashing. He does send his regards and hopes you are better soon.’ Mother said when I had eventually got up and went downstairs.

‘Right.’ I said as I sat down at the table with water.

‘Are you not wanting anything to eat?’

‘No thank you, mother.’ I was hungry, but I wasn’t sure if my stomach would cope with food just yet.

There was a knock on the door and for some reason I just had a feeling that it would be Thomas. So I went to answer before Mother had a chance to get there.

I opened the door and all I could see was a large bunch of roses. Then Thomas’ head popped round the side of them, a big smile on his face.

‘Hello, darling. These are for you. I just wanted to see how you are doing, if you’re any better?’ Thomas handed me the roses just as Mother came through to see who was at the door.

‘I’m feeling a lot better, thank you. Thank you so much for the flowers.’ I blushed.

‘You’re very welcome. I hope you’re a lot better soon.’ Thomas smiled before leaving.

I knew if my parents hadn’t been here, he would have stayed. I turned around with the flowers and went to the kitchen, Mother was right behind me as I got some water and put them into a vase.

‘Why was he bringing you flowers?’ She asked.

‘Because he just did. He wanted me to have them.’ I shrugged.

I knew she wasn’t happy, at all. But I was. It was so thoughtful of Thomas to get me flowers. I was so lucky to have him in my life. Even if things were difficult at the moment.

 

The following few weeks went by and they were great. Thomas and I continued to see each other, much to my parents’ displeasure. We visited often to the town next to us, it was amazing to learn of their ways.

Thomas was very respectful towards me. We never went further than hugging and kissing. I knew the time would come eventually. Though I had been brought up to wait until after marriage, and how even then it wasn’t a good thing to do, apart from to reproduce. So I was quite nervous for if Thomas wanted more, as I wasn’t sure if I would be able to give it to him. But I was curious, very curious.

Edward continued to suck my parents in to a false pretence. Every day they spoke about him and tried to get me to meet him. But I kept changing the subject and I managed to avoid him. 

But it didn’t last long.

 

‘Where are you going, Eliza?’ Mother asked me as I was away to head out the door.

‘I’m away to go and see Thomas.’ I replied. We hadn’t made plans, but as I hadn’t seen him today yet, I wanted to go round and spend some time with him.

‘No you’re not. We have guests coming round for dinner. Help me set the table, please.’

I knew there was no point on arguing with Mother. So I just did as she asked and helped her. I was too scared to ask who it was that was coming round. But I wished I had asked so I could have made an escape.

It was of course Edward and his parents. 

I ended up sitting opposite him at the table when we sat down to eat. I had been quiet for most of the evening, just quietly seething at him being here. Our parents kept talking about what a good couple we would be. It was so frustrating.

‘Eliza. Are you going to the dance on Sunday night?’ Edward asked me.

There was an annual dance in the town hall. I luckily had managed to escape from going each year. Though I knew that this year I would be expected to go, at this age it was normal to be courting by now and to go along. But there was no way I would be going with Edward. If at all.

‘No, I don’t think I am.’ I shook my head.

‘Why not?’ Edward’s mother asked me.

‘I have choir practice with Mrs Tandem.’ I lied. But Mrs Tandem never went to the dance, she stopped going a few years ago after losing her husband. I knew she would also back me up if I needed an excuse not to go. She was really nice in that way and quite laid back considering she lived in this town.

‘That’s a shame. As I was hoping to go with you.’ Edward said sadly.

‘Sorry.’ I apologized. Though I didn’t mean it.

‘I’m sure Mrs Tandem wouldn’t mind postponing your lesson?’ Mother said to me.

‘It’s important before the next performance, Mother… So, how is business going?’ I asked Edward’s dad to change the subject as quickly as possible.

It worked, as the conversation shifted completely. But Edward didn’t forget about it, as he came into the kitchen later in the evening while I was doing the dishes. He grabbed my arm tightly and he roughly turned me around to face him.

‘Ow. Edward, you’re hurting me.’ I said as I tried to get my arm free.

‘You will come to the dance with me on Saturday. Don’t ever show me up on front of our parents again.’ He snarled at me.

‘No I will not go with you. Let me go.’ I hissed back at him.

‘Yes you will. You are meant to be with me, Eliza. It will happen. You will become my wife.’

I pulled my arm out of his grip and rushed out of the kitchen. My arm was a bit sore from where he had grabbed me. My parents called on me as I went straight upstairs to my room. I shut the door and moved my chair on front of the door to make sure nobody, especially Edward, would get in.

I was a little scared of him now. That was the second time he had hurt me like that. There was no way I was going to the dance with him. He must be insane to think I would.

 

I had spoken to my parents that night after Edward and his parents had left. I told them what Edward done and what he was really like. But, they did not believe me. Even when I showed them the bruise on my arm that he had caused, they still didn’t believe me. I felt really disheartened that my own parents didn’t seem to care for my happiness or welfare. It was getting beyond ridiculous now.

But there was someone that would believe me. Someone that wouldn’t hurt me like Edward did.

Thomas.

 

‘Hello, darling.’ Thomas smiled as he kissed me and pulled me into an embrace.

‘Hi, Thomas.’ I said happily as I snuggled in against his chest.

I loved the way he was much taller than me. It made me feel small against him, but protected. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back as I looked upwards at him.

‘I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight? The cook is off duty tonight, so I can have the run of the kitchen. I was going to cook something up for you.’ Thomas offered.

‘That would be wonderful, thank you.’ I agreed.

We spend the first part of the evening in the lounge. When I took off my coat, Thomas noticed the bruises on my arm instantly.

‘Who done this?’ He frowned as he gently ran his fingers over my skin, next to said bruises.

‘It was Edward.’ When I spoke, his face hardened instantly and he looked very angry.

‘Why did he do this?’ His tone was definitely angry.

‘He was just being Edward really. He was angry that I had turned him down on front of our parents.’ I said quietly.

‘If he dares to ever touch you again, he will have me to deal with. It’s not right that he has hurt you like this. I want you to come straight to me if he harms you again, ok?’ Thomas said firmly as he cupped my face in his hands.

‘I will. Thank you.’ I nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

I took in a big deep breath as I held Thomas’ hand and allowed him to lead me into the hall. Everyone turned and started talking quietly to one another as they stared at us both.

I knew many people in the town disliked Thomas, because he was not from here. However a few people my parents and Edward had spoken to, thought I was not going to the dance.

I wasn’t planning to. But when Thomas asked me to be his date for the night, I couldn’t say no. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. And the thought of dancing with him was quite exciting. I think it was the thought of being close to him that appealed to me most about tonight. Which was not how I should have been thinking.

Thomas nodded towards my parents in a respectful manner, while I smiled at them. They, however, simply glared at us both. As did Edward. I could see by the look on his face that he was not pleased, at all.

‘Eliza, I thought you weren’t coming?’ Edward asked as he stormed up to us. I felt Thomas’ grip on my hand tighten in a protective manner.

‘I changed my mind when Thomas asked me.’ I said truthfully.

Edward turned his attention to Thomas and he tried to square up to him. But Thomas wasn’t threatened in the slightest.

'One thing, Edward. If you ever harm my Elizabeth again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Causing bruising to a lady is not acceptable behavior.’ Thomas said calmly but firmly.

My parents looked confused. Edward was startled at Thomas saying that and he had no words. He turned around and rushed off through the crowd. I looked at my parents and they looked a little guilty, only just now realizing that Edward had actually hurt me.

'Elizabeth, would you dance with me?’ Thomas asked me.

'Ok.’ I nodded in agreement.

Thomas led me over to the middle of the dance floor, just as the waltz was starting. Everyone around us started to dance. Thomas stepped close to me and put his hand around to my back, and he clasped my other hand tightly in his hand. 

‘I’ve never done this before.’ I whispered to him.

‘Just follow my lead.’ Thomas smiled down at me.

I took a deep breath and then we were off. Thomas led me in the dance around the room, smoothly moving between everyone else. His eyes were transfixed on mine, and I found myself unable to look away. 

It wasn’t until the music ended and everyone started clapping that I came out of my dream. I tore my eyes away from Thomas’ and blushed as I noticed everyone else had stopped dancing and was watching us. I never realised that Thomas was such a good dancer and everyone could clearly see that.

Thomas must have known I was feeling a little uneasy having everyone’s eyes on us. So he put his hand onto my lower back and led me away to the side of the room, where it was quieter. 

‘Are you alright, darling?’ 

‘Yes, I just feel like everyone is staring at us.’ I whispered to him.

‘They may be staring, but that’s only because you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world.’ Thomas said as he cupped my cheek in his hand. His thumb stroked softly across my skin, making my skin tingle.

‘I just need to go to the bathroom. I won’t be long.’ I smiled up at Thomas.

Thomas leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

‘Don’t be long.’ He winked at me.

I blushed and made my way out of the room. I noticed my parents eyeing me up the whole time, they will have seen Thomas’ displays of affection for me. But I was relieved when they said nothing as I passed them.

 

After when I was leaving the bathroom, my arm was grabbed and I was pulled to the side. For a split second I thought it was perhaps Thomas. But then I knew from the grip on my arm that it wasn’t Thomas at all. It was Edward. He pushed me up against the wall and gripped both of my arms roughly.

‘Edward. You’re hurting me, leave me alone!’ I cried out.

‘You made a fool of me back there, Eliza. And I don’t take kindly to being made a fool of.’ He snarled.

‘I done nothing of the sort. It’s your own fault. You are hurting me again. Let me go!’ I tried to get free from his grip but he leaned in closer to me and squeezed my arms.

‘No. You are going to learn that you are to be mine, not his. So get used to it.’ Edward went to place his lips on mine, but I brought my knee up and kneed him in his privates as I screamed out for help. That caused him to cry out loud in pain and step backwards.

‘How dare you, you fucking bitch.’ Edward snapped and he slapped me across the face. It stung, badly. I had cried out and placed my hand over my cheek.

‘Edward!’ I heard my mother shout from the side.

I looked over to see mother and father there, with a few other people behind them that had come to see what the commotion was about. But Thomas was already by myself and Edward. He punched Edward instantly and knocked him down to the floor. He then reached down and grabbed him by the collar, he threw him up against the wall and punched him in the face again. All I could see was blood from Edward’s nose when Thomas stepped back from him.

‘I already warned you, Edward. I swear, ever come near my Elizabeth ever again and you will no longer be able to walk. That’s a promise.’ Thomas growled angrily at Edward.

Edward struggled to stand up, but when he did he backed off and ran away. I was relieved that he was gone. Thomas turned and rushed to me. He put his hand gently onto my cheek.

‘How dare he touch you again in that way. We heard you screaming. Oh darling, I wish I had gotten here sooner.’ Thomas said softly.

‘You got here in time. Thank you.’ I squeaked out.

‘Come, my love. Let’s get you some ice, does it hurt?’ Thomas gently placed his hand around my waist and led me away, but I could hear mother and father following us as everyone else went back into the hall.

I knew this would be the talk of the town for the next few weeks, or even months. 

Thomas took me through to the kitchen. He sat me down on a chair and found some ice for my cheek. I knew it was bright red, as I could still feel it stinging.

Thomas knelt down on front of me and he placed the ice onto my cheek. I hissed at the coldness, but I found it did start to soothe the stinging almost instantly.

‘Is that better, darling?’ He asked me as he took my hand into his and he rubbed his thumb over my skin soothingly.

‘Yes, thank you.’ I smiled.

‘We are sorry, Eliza. We had no idea that Edward was violent like that.’ Mother said as her and father came into my view at the side of Thomas. They both looked very distressed.

‘I told you, multiple times what he had done before. But you wouldn’t believe me.’ I tried to stop my eyes from tearing up, but it was difficult. My own parents hadn’t believed me.

‘Please forgive us, Eliza. We are truly sorry. He seemed so decent and proper.’ Father put his hand onto my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

I looked away from them and to the floor by Thomas. Thomas let go of my hand so he could reach up and trap my chin between his fingers. He tilted my head slightly so I was looking him in the eye.

‘Your parents only want the best for you. Edward was very sly and good at acting. I can see why he had the whole town fooled. But now everyone knows just what he is like.’ Thomas said softly.

I sighed and looked to my parents when Thomas let go of my chin.

‘I guess he was good at putting on an act.’ I said.

I could see relief on my parents faces as they realised that I wasn’t going to hold anything against them. I knew Thomas was right, he had fooled everyone.

‘However we are sorry, Eliza. But we cannot accept the fact that you and Thomas are to be together. What we saw back there, it shows that you are also a violent man, Mr Sharpe.’ Mother said.

‘Don’t be absurd.’ I said loudly. ‘How can you say that? Thomas was only sticking up for me, something that no one else would do. Would you have preferred he just watched like you all did?’ I stood up and faced my parents, I was so angry.

I felt Thomas’ hand on my lower back.

‘I give you my word, I would never ever hurt Elizabeth. She means very much to me. The fact that someone was hurting her, that made me very angry. But not at her, not at all. I would do anything to protect your daughter. I will never harm even a single hair on her body.’ Thomas said calmly.

I wasn’t sure how he could remain calm though.

‘That’s not the point. We are grateful you stopped him, however you are not suitable at all for our Eliza.’ Father said as he reached out and grabbed my hand, to try and pull me towards him.

‘No, father. You cannot choose who I am to be with. That is my decision, not yours.’ I pulled my hand free and moved back to Thomas’ side. I moved in close against him, and felt relieved when he put his arm around my waist and held me to him tightly.

‘No matter what you say or do, it is not going to change the fact that I am with Thomas.’ I said firmly.

I was kind of proud of myself for being confident and standing my ground.

‘Very well then. You decide, you either stop seeing Thomas, or you have no home anymore.’ Was what father said as he and mother turned around and walked away.

‘If you are not home within the hour, do not bother coming home.’ He said over his shoulder.

Mother didn’t look best pleased with what he had said, but she never argued with him and followed him out. I felt my stomach drop and my heart sink. How could my own parents be like this?

 

Thomas held me in his arms as I cried. He rubbed my back soothingly and comforted me. I was in shock, shock that my parents would make me decide between them and Thomas. It was so unfair.

‘Shh, shh. It’s going to be ok, darling.’ Thomas soothed me.

‘How is it though? I have nowhere to go now. I can’t not see you anymore, because I… I really like you Thomas. I can’t imagine life without you anymore.’ I looked up at Thomas.

‘I know, darling. I know. I can’t be without you either. But I don’t want you to lose your parents over me. They are your parents after all.’ Thomas said sadly.

‘I want you, more than anything. If they don’t understand it, then that is their problem. I will not be forced to live a life they tell me to. I want to be free. I want to be with you. I will just, I will see whether Mrs Tandem has a spare room. She might put me up until I think of another plan.’ I said as I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

‘Nonsense. I will not have you staying with her in that dingy cottage she has. You can stay with me, the room at the B&B isn’t large but it is cosy and clean. I will look after you, Elizabeth. If you will allow me to?’ Thomas said as he took my hands into his.

‘You… You really want me to stay with you?’ I squeaked out.

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies at the thought of staying with Thomas. I was excited yet also a little nervous. What would he expect from me?

‘Of course. I want nothing more. But only if you would be comfortable with that?’ Thomas asked.

‘Yes. I would.’ I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

I opened the door to my parents house and stepped inside, I knew they were not going to like what I was about to tell them. But it was their decision that was making me leave, not my own.

‘Eliza? You’ve chosen the right…’ Mother was cut off as she saw Thomas walk in behind me. 

‘Mother, we have just come to collect my things.’ I said confidently. 

'Eliza, please, think this through. You are making a bad choice here.’ Mother tried to reason with me. 

'No, Mother. I will not be made to stop seeing Thomas. If it means I no longer live here, then very well.’ I rushed upstairs to my room and Thomas followed me up. 

I felt a little anxious for some reason when Thomas came into my room with me. He shut the door behind him to give us some privacy to pack.

'Are you alright, my darling?’ Thomas asked me as he cupped my face in his warm, soft hands. 

'Yes. I just… I still can’t believe my parents want me out.’ I said sadly. 

'Me neither, darling. But it is your decision, I won’t force you to choose me over them.’ Thomas said softly. 

'I want to be with you, more than anything.’ My words made him smile, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

'Do you have a suitcase?’ Thomas asked.

'No, I just have these two bags.’ I said as I went into my wardrobe and pulled out two large sized bags. They would do. 

I packed most of my clothes, underwear, a few pairs of shoes and some of my jewellery. Though my necklace from Thomas was all I ever wore now. I also packed a few other bits and bobs I had, such as books, my MP3 player he had given me and some other things. 

'Are you sure you have everything?’ Thomas checked with me as I looked around my room, making sure there was nothing I had forgotten. 

'I think so.’ I nodded. 

Thomas put his arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. 

'I will look after you now, I promise. No harm shall come to you, ever.’ 

‘Thank you, Thomas.’ I said as I turned into him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

'Come on, let’s go.’ He said as he kissed the top of my head. 

When we went back downstairs, Mother was stood by the front door and so was Father. This was not good.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Father shouted at me.

‘I’m leaving. Like you said.’

‘You are NOT going to live with him.’ He said as he pointed at Thomas.

I felt Thomas’ hand slide around my waist a bit further, holding me close to him.

‘I am only helping her with her things. She is going to stay at Mrs Tandem’s place.’ Thomas said calmly.

Father frowned but he seemed to calm down a little bit. For now anyway. Once he found out the truth, I wasn’t sure how he would react.

‘You don’t have to do this, Eliza.’ Mother grumbled.

‘Yes I do. You gave me no other option.’ I pushed past them both and Thomas was right behind me out of the door.

Thomas took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze as we walked down the road to the B&B. Stephanie gave us a very hard stare when we walked in and went upstairs to Thomas’ room. But she never said a thing to either of us.

Thomas opened the door for me and motioned me inside. I felt pretty anxious as I walked into the room. There was a large double bed, desk with a mirror, a wardrobe, a fireplace and an en-suite. It was quite small, but it was cosy.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ Thomas asked me as he placed my bags down.

‘Uhm, yeah… I just, I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in really.’ I sighed.

Thomas walked over to me and put his arms out to me. I stepped forwards and into his arms. He hugged me tightly to his body and I buried my face into chest. I instantly felt more relaxed as he rubbed my back soothingly.

‘It’s going to be ok, I promise you. I’ve got you.’ Thomas soothed me.

After Thomas eased my mind, I started to unpack some of my things. It didn’t take long as it was mainly clothes which went into the wardrobe. Thomas was sat on the bed reading a book as I done so.

‘Finished?’ He asked as he looked over the top of his book.

‘Yes, I think so.’ I nodded.

I wasn’t entirely sure what to do next. I felt a little embarrassed. I had never been in a man’s bedroom like this before. I was going to be sleeping in the same room as him too. There was no sofa, so I thought the only option would be to share the bed with him. The thought of sharing a bed did excite me a little, but also worried me. What if he expected more of me? I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that yet or not.

‘Are you sleepy?’ He placed his book down on the bedside table.

‘Yes, it’s been a long evening.’ I nodded.

‘If you want, I can sleep on the floor with some cushions. If that makes you more comfortable.’ Thomas offered.

‘No no. It’s your bed after all… I um. I don’t mind sharing, if you don’t.’ I blushed and fiddled with my fingers nervously.

Thomas got off the bed and he walked over to me. He took my trembling hands into his and kissed them repeatedly.

‘Do not worry, love. I don’t mind at all.’ He smiled and reached up to stroke my cheek softly with the back of his hand.

 

I had went into the bathroom to change into my night wear. It was a long white gown and went down just past my knees. When I left the bathroom, Thomas was changing into his night wear too. He was topless and had just put on some Pajama bottoms.

‘Oh, sorry.’ I blushed.

‘That’s ok, sweetheart. I actually don’t normally wear pajamas. Would you mind if I didn’t put anything on top?’ Thomas asked as he held the Pajama shirt awkwardly in his hand.

‘No, I don’t mind.’ I continued to blush as I walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Thomas got in next to me. I wasn’t sure whether to go near him, or whether to stay at the other side of the bed. But to my relief, Thomas decided on that for me.

‘Come here, darling.’ Thomas said as he put his arms out for me.

I shuffled over towards him and he wrapped me in his arms. I hugged into his chest and let out a sigh of contentment. He was so warm and I felt nice and safe in his arms. Protected even. I wasn’t expecting the hug to last long, but was surprised that we actually fell asleep like that. I could hear his heart beat against my ear and his steady breathing was soothing to me.

It turned out to be one of the best sleeps I’d ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I froze as I had forgotten about the events of yesterday briefly. But it soon all came flooding back to me. The argument with my parents, being chucked out and then moving in with Thomas…

I could feel his chest right behind me, flat against my back. His breathing was even and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as it moved my hair slightly.

I took deep breaths as I was feeling a little… Over excited? It was strangely exhilarating being with a man. Especially one like Thomas. Also the added in danger as I was disobeying my parents was kind of exciting too.

But mainly, this was the start of a new life for me. Or so I hoped anyway. I was away from my parents and they couldn’t control me anymore. Nobody could but myself.

‘Are you awake, darling?’ Thomas mumbled as I felt him shift behind me. He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck and that made me tremble. I felt goosebumps rise up all over my skin.

‘I am.’ I squeaked out.

I heard Thomas chuckle lightly as he released me from his arms a bit and turned me around. I blushed as I looked at him, I tried not to look down at his naked chest. As tempting as it was, it wasn’t proper to stare.

‘How are you feeling this morning, beautiful?’ He asked as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

‘Umm, I’m not entirely sure. Happy to be with you, confused with my parents.’ I smiled.

‘That’s understandable. You aren’t regretting moving in with me, are you?’

‘Of course not. I think it was the best decision I could have ever made.’ I said honestly.

Thomas’ smile widened at my words. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned closer to me. He closed the distance between us and our lips pressed softly against one another’s. His hand slid around to the back of my neck where he held me there, controlling the kiss.

I gasped for air when he pulled back a little, he smirked and I could tell my cheeks were bright red. He moved his hand downwards and rested it on my hip. My breathing was very deep as he rubbed his thumb across my hip. Even through my night gown his touch was setting my skin alight.

‘I have to go and do some work for a few hours. You can come with me if you wish.’ Thomas said softly to me.

‘I think I’ll stay here and relax. If you don’t mind?’ I asked.

‘Of course not. I will be back for lunch so we can eat together.’ Thomas smiled and leaned over to kiss me gently on my lips again.

Thomas went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. While he was doing that I slipped on my dressing gown and had a look through his books. I picked one out and lay back down on the bed to read. I had just gotten into it when Thomas walked out, he was dressed but his hair was still a little damp.

‘What would you like for lunch? I can make sure to bring something back.’ Thomas asked me as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

‘Um. I don’t really mind.’ I said as I placed the book down on my lap.

Thomas turned to face me and placed his hand onto my lower leg, where his fingers softly glided over my skin, causing goosebumps to rise up on my skin and my cheeks to blush.

‘How about I pick us up some nice pies from the butchers?’

‘Sounds good.’ I nodded.

 

Thomas came back at lunch time with food. I was just brushing my hair when he walked in.

‘How was your morning?’ I asked him as I stood up and he took me into an embrace as he kissed the top of my head.

‘It was busy. Yours?’

‘Not busy. I feel really lazy.’ I giggled.

‘At least you are nice and relaxed.’ Thomas chuckled.

We sat down for lunch and I was building myself up to ask him some questions about something that was bothering me.

‘Thomas… I was wondering about something. I am not really sure how to approach the subject though.’ I blushed and fiddled with my hands.

‘Sex?’ Thomas blurted out as he looked at me.

I was a little startled that he had known what I was meaning.

‘Uhm. Yes… I know you aren’t Christian and I am not so sure about myself anymore. I was just wondering, what it is you expect of me?’ I took a deep breath once I had said it. I was proud of myself for actually being able to ask that.

‘Well, darling. It is entirely your decision. I am not going to rush you into anything you are not comfortable with. If you want to wait until after marriage, that is fine by me. If you don’t want to wait, that is also fine by me.’ Thomas reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

‘Well… I… I don’t know. I don’t think I want to wait for marriage, that’s a long time… I feel an attraction towards you. And I have had some, strong urges. But I am still not sure if I am quite ready to give myself to you in that way yet.’ I couldn’t stop blushing as I spoke.

I felt so embarrassed to be speaking about sex. I had grown up to believe that it was very taboo.

‘There is no rush at all, sweetheart. You’ll know when it is time, we both will. Intimacy just happens. You don’t plan it. Just go with the flow and see how your feelings go.’ Thomas assured me.

I nodded in agreement. I felt much happier now that it was out in the open. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

‘Thank you, Thomas. You are too kind to me and so understanding.’


	17. Chapter 17

The days went by and I was so happy staying with Thomas. Every night we slept in each others arms and each night I had the most peaceful sleep ever. I had been a bit of a recluse though as I hadn’t actually ventured out of the hotel yet.

I didn’t have any reason to as such. And I was also scared. Scared of bumping into my parents and more scared of bumping into Edward. Thomas had been working each day aswell, so when he got back we just ate dinner and cuddled.

This morning though Thomas wasn’t working and he woke me up to kisses on the back of my neck. I trembled as his lips reached my earlobe and he whispered into my ear.

‘Good morning, my love.’ He mumbled against my ear.

‘Morning, Thomas.’ I smiled and rolled over onto my back so I could face him better.

He leaned his top half over me and put his hand gently on the side of my face. His thumb brushed softly against my cheek as he kissed me on the lips.

‘You are so beautiful.’ He whispered over my lips.

‘So are you.’ I squeaked out and blushed. 

Thomas smirked and kissed me again, but it was a bit more heated this time. When he leaned up a little to give me space, I took a minute to get my breath back.

‘I have the day off today. I thought we could go for dinner in the next town. I want you to experience somewhere new before we actually leave this place.’ Thomas said softly.

‘What do you mean leave this place?’ I asked, confused.

'Well we won’t be staying here forever. You wanted to see the world, so that’s what I’m going to do. Show you the world.’ Thomas grinned widely.

I felt my stomach flip over and over with excitement. He really meant it, I knew he did.

'Really? You want to take me with you?’ I squeaked out.

'Of course. I didn’t steal you away from your parents just to then leave you behind once I’m done here.’ Thomas chuckled and winked at me, making me blush and look downwards.

‘I guess I just didn’t think about the future. I still can’t quite believe I don’t live with my parents anymore.’

‘It will take you a while to get used to your new freedom. In the meantime, let’s get ready.’ Thomas kissed my forehead softly before rolling out of bed.

I was a bit worried about leaving the B&B. I hadn’t been out yet and I was scared of seeing people I knew, especially my parents as they would know by now that I was living with Thomas. I think Thomas picked up on my nervousness as once I was dressed and ready to go, he pulled me into an embrace.

‘What’s wrong, baby?’ He asked me as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Nothing.’ I said as I hugged into his chest.

‘You’re lying, I know you better than you think. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.’ He urged me on.

‘I’m kind of scared of going out. I don’t know what people might say or if we bump into my parents… Though I’m mainly scared of seeing Edward.’ I admitted.

‘Well, if we see Edward you will be with me. So you have nothing to worry about. I promise you, I will not let him harm you again. If we bump into your parents or anyone that thinks badly of us, that’s their problem. Not ours. It’s no one else’s business what we do or how our relationship is.’ Thomas managed to ease my mind completely.

Hand in hand we left the B&B. Stephanie did see us leaving and she looked disapprovingly at us both. But Thomas just held his head high and so I done the same. We never saw anyone else that I knew well as we mad out way to the next town.

After a lovely day out in the next town, lovely dinner in a nice restaurant and Thomas bought me so many new clothes. He really was spoiling me, especially when he bought me a beautiful bracelet to match my necklace he had bought me before. I was really touched with everything he had bought me, but before we left the town he also got me my own iPhone. He was going to teach me how to work it over the next few days. I was really excited to say the least.

Though our walk back to the B&B didn’t go as smoothly as our walk to the town did. We bumped right into my mother just a few houses away from the B&B.

‘Eliza. You lied to us!’ My mother screeched at me as she grabbed my arms and shook me.

‘Mother. Let me go.’ I stepped backwards away from her and found myself moving slightly behind Thomas.

‘You would lie to your own parents. How could you? You hardly know this man yet you’ve already moved in with him and done who knows what else.’

‘For this reason exactly. You are making a huge fuss out of nothing.’

‘It’s not nothing. He is a stranger and he is not good for you.’ Mother was very near hysterical and I had no idea why she was so hysteric. It was ridiculous.

‘We never get anywhere with these arguments, mother. Just leave us alone.’ I continued on past her with Thomas and we quickened our pace to get away from her.

‘He is the devil in disguise!’ Mother shouted after us.

But we just carried on walking, ignoring her. Thomas gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we quickly got inside the B&B. Stephanie gave us a glare again as we went straight upstairs. I knew she was thinking the same as my parents. But she obviously didn’t want to say anything as Thomas was a well paying customer.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ Thomas checked with me once we got to his room.

‘Yeah, I just wish things weren’t like this with my parents.’ I sighed as he pulled me into an embrace.

‘I know, sweetheart. Me too.’


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few weeks into my stay with Thomas. My parents continued to hassle us both when they bumped into us on the streets. They also sent letters to the B&B aswell and had Stephanie spy on us for them. It was starting to get beyond ridiculous.

‘I’m so sorry about my parents.’ I said to Thomas when he got back from the work shop.

They had approached him and tried to pay him off to leave the village and to never come back. I couldn’t believe my parents would actually do something like that.

‘It’s not your fault, darling. Don’t worry.’ Thomas pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

‘Maybe I should go back home. If I go home, I can maybe work on them and explain things.’ I suggested with a sigh.

Thomas moved back a little and held me at arm’s length as he looked at me.

‘Do you want to go back to them, Elizabeth?’ He asked me.

‘No, I don’t. I want to stay with you more than anything. But I just don’t see how we can be happy with them constantly hassling us.’ I felt so irritated with them. I wanted to cry I was that annoyed.

‘Do not let yourself get worked up. That’s what they want.’ Thomas said as he pulled me back into a tight hug.

‘Why don’t we get out of here? Start a fresh, like I’ve been promising you?’ He said after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him, slightly shocked at his decision. Was he serious? I know he had mentioned plenty of times and promised that we would travel. But I had no idea he meant so soon.

‘What? Soon?’ I was shocked.

‘Yes. Why not tomorrow?’ He chuckled and stroked his hand through my hair.

‘I… I don’t know, Thomas. That’s awfully soon. I mean, we would have to pack… And I’m not so sure I could leave yet.’ I rambled quickly and distanced myself from him. I went to the desk and started to tidy up the mess of make-up that I had left in the morning.

‘Elizabeth. There is nothing left here for you, you said so yourself yesterday. Why not make the most of our lives and go and enjoy what the world has to offer.’ Thomas said, I could hear the hope in his voice.

‘Elizabeth, stop.’ He said as he came over and spun me around. He took hold of my wrists in both his hands, firmly but gently.

‘Elizabeth, I want to be with you. More than anything in this world. I want to give you everything I can. You’ve said many times how your dream is to travel the world. I can give that to you. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me, Elizabeth?’ Thomas looked deep into my eyes, searching for my answer.

‘You know I do.’ I said quietly.

His face broke into a large smile at my answer.

‘So, what do you say then? Will you leave with me tomorrow?’ He asked, hopefully.

‘Yes. I will.’ I nodded and smiled.

 

‘You’re leaving?’ Stephanie asked me as I was just heading back up to Thomas’ room. I had went down the road to the grocery to pick up some food.

‘Yes. We are. Not that it is any of your business.’ I said coldly as I continued walking down the corridor.

Thomas must have been down to pay her and let her know that he would no longer be needing the room from tomorrow.

‘You are doing the wrong thing trusting him and leaving town. You should go back home to your parents.’ Stephanie shouted after me.

‘It is none of their business either anymore. Where I go or what I do, is my own decision.’ I hissed over my shoulder.

But I knew it was no use and that she would tell them. Great. I wasn’t really sure I wanted them to hear it from Stephanie, of all people. So I put the food up into the room and then went to my parents’ house.

Thomas was still at the work shop, finishing off his inventions to then sell on to Mr Valentine. Or to pack up what he was wanting to take with us. We had planned to go to his home, first, then make up our minds from there on where to go.

I took a big deep breath as I knocked on the door to my parents home.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Eliza? You’ve come back to us!’ My father gasped out with glee as he opened the door to see me. 

‘No, father. I have just come to speak to you and mother. That is all.’ I said calmly. If I wanted them to be happy for me, I had to remain as calm as possible.

‘You’d better come in then.’ He grumbled unhappily.

I went through to the kitchen and that’s where mother was. When she saw me, she stopped cleaning and the three of us sat down at the table.

‘I wanted to be the first one to tell you both, so you don’t hear it from anyone else.’ I started with. And as usual, my parents jumped to conclusion and presumed the worst before I could even explain.

'You’re pregnant?!’ Mother gasped. And fathers face dropped with horror.

'You’re what?’ He roared out angrily.

'NO! I am NOT pregnant. Just give me a chance to speak, please.’ They both looked relieved, but still worried at what I had to tell them.

'Thomas and I are leaving town tomorrow. He is keeping his promise to me and showing me the world.’ I said as I looked down at the table. I couldn’t look either of them in the eye.

‘What? Eliza, you cannot leave this town. It is an outrageous thought. This is ridiculous. You’ve only met the man and have no idea about him.’ Father said angrily as he slammed his fist down onto the table, making me jump.

‘I’ve known him for months now, father. I trust him and I know I will be safe with him… I love him.’ I admitted.

‘You what? You cannot love him. You don’t know what love is!’ Mother got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

‘I have said everything I came here to say. I wanted to tell you both myself. If you cannot accept me and Thomas being together, then that is your loss.’ I said calmly as I got up and turned to leave.

‘Wait.’ I stopped and turned around to see what he had to say.

‘Please do not leave. Your mother… She just misses you and wants her daughter back. Please stay. Come back home and we will accept that you and Thomas are to be together. Just don’t leave, I beg you. It would break her heart if you left.’

I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me at his words.

‘I’m sorry, father.’ I said quietly as I turned around again and left.

I shouldn’t have went to tell them, it was a bad idea. Now I just felt guilty for leaving.

Maybe they were right. Maybe it was too soon and I was jumping into things too quickly with Thomas. What if this wasn’t actually love? What if he ended up not loving me back? I wouldn’t be able to come back, if I did, I would have to grovel to my parents and beg for their forgiveness.

 

I was so worked up and worried about leaving now, Thomas picked up on my hesitation as soon as he got back.

‘Sweetheart, you have let them get into your head. This is what they have been doing your whole life. They are emotionally abusing you and trying to keep you from leaving and living your life to the full. You want to travel, right?’

‘Yes, I do.’ I nodded.

‘And you trust me, yes?’

‘Yes, Thomas.’

‘And I love you. That’s all that matters. Providing you love me back. There is nothing holding us here. We can come back and visit anytime you wish. Your parents might see in some time that we are serious together and that I have not wronged you.’ Thomas knelt down on the floor on front of me and held my hands tightly on my lap.

‘I love you too, Thomas. More than anything. I’m just scared.’ I said shakily.

‘I know you are, baby. But there really is nothing to be scared of. I will be there with you. I will protect you, I give you my word. I am not going to let anyone or anything destroy your dreams of seeing the world, or hurt you.’

Thomas’ words did ease my mind a lot. However, I still did have my parents at the back of my mind for the rest of the day. And I was sure that Thomas knew I did too. But I couldn’t help it. Even though they had been awful since I met Thomas, they were still my parents and I loved them.

No matter how difficult they were making my life at the moment.

 

It was late at night and I woke up from loud banging on the door. It was half 11 at night and I was so confused and disorientated as Thomas stumbled out of bed to answer the door. It was Stephanie and she looked hysterical and very upset.

‘What’s going on?’ Thomas asked as I walked over to the door to stand next to him to see what the problem was.

‘I am so, so sorry.’ Stephanie burst out crying.

‘What?’ I asked. I was really worried, what had happened?

‘It’s your parents… Your parents are dead, Eliza. I’m so sorry.’


	20. Chapter 20

It felt my world had been ripped apart. I could feel my heart hurting, badly.

I didn’t register what else Stephanie had said, my ears were ringing and it was as if everything just stopped. I barely even noticed Thomas shutting the door after she left and him coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tightly against him. That’s when I broke down and started crying and screaming hysterically into his chest.

I had collapsed against him and he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He held me in his lap as I continued to cry. He tried to soothe me, by speaking softly and stroking my hair and back. But it took a while before I calmed down enough to talk or even pick up on what he was saying.

‘Elizabeth?’ He asked softly.

I looked up at him but he was blurry from my tears. I blinked a few times to try and clear my eyes. That’s when he brought his hand up to my face and he gently wiped my eyes.

‘I am so sorry, my love.’ He kissed my forehead in a lingering kiss.

I felt a little bit better... But I had lost my parents. The feeling was something that I couldn’t even describe. I felt angry, guilty and incredibly upset, obviously. But I was so glad I had Thomas. I wasn’t sure what I would have done if I didn’t have him. Actually, I’d probably have died in the fire too. As I would still have been at home. I didn’t even know how the fire started or what had happened.

‘Did Stephanie say how it happened?’ I squeaked out.

‘They are still investigating it. But the house is completely ruined.’ Thomas said softly. 

 

Once Thomas made sure I was ok, he made sure I ate something and then I had to go and identify the bodies. But we had to pass by the house first.

‘We can go the long way if you prefer?’ Thomas asked me as we were close to the street.

‘I… I want to see it.’ I gulped.

‘If that’s what you wish.’ Thomas said.

We turned the corner and I could see the disaster from where I was. There was rubble all over the street and pavement. There were people out looking at the house, some crying and others shaking their heads. With shock or disgust, I don’t know.

As we got closer, people stopped talking and they all turned towards me. Some just stared at me as I walked towards my old home with Thomas. Some gave me their condolences, others actually tsked at me. I guessed because of who I was with. But that didn’t matter right now. None of it did. Apart from what was right on front of me.

The house and part of next door was completely ruined. There was still some smoke lingering and the smell was disgusting. Everything was covered in black, it was like something from a horror movie.

I went to step over the rubble towards where my bedroom would have been, but Thomas grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

‘It’s too dangerous, Elizabeth.’ He said firmly.

I looked up at him and nodded. Knowing he was right. It would be stupid to walk over it. Especially so soon after it happening.

‘We will come back once it’s safe and you can see if you can find anything. How does that sound?’ Thomas suggested.

I nodded in agreement again and he pulled me into an embrace.

‘Come on, let’s go.’ He said after kissing the top of my head.

 

‘Will you stay with me?’ I asked Thomas as he held my hand tightly outside of the morgue. 

‘Of course I will, darling.’ He assured me with a squeeze of my hand.

We went inside and there were a few people there waiting. There was a large table with two white cloths covering two bodies. I felt my stomach churn and I thought I was going to throw up.

‘Now, Eliza. They do not look how they used to. The fire… It badly burned them both.’ A man said to me.

‘Ok.’ Was all I managed to say as I stepped up to the table.

‘Are you ready?’ I was asked.

I never would be ready for this. But I nodded slightly. This was something I had to do.

They pulled back the sheets and I covered my mouth with shock. They did not look like my parents at all, they were so burnt from the fire… But it was them. 

I burst out crying again and stepped backwards a step, but i stopped as I felt a body behind me. I knew it was Thomas as he placed his hands onto my shoulders.

‘It’s ok, I’m here.’ He whispered softly into my ear.

I turned around and hid my face into his chest as I hugged him tightly. He was all I had left now. I was so scared and lost. My mother and my father... They were gone.

‘I’ve got you, sweetheart. I will take care of you now. I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the last chapter of Forbidden Love! I will do a sequel to this... But I’m not sure when yet. But it is not the end of Thomas and Elizabeth! ;-) x


End file.
